


The Interview

by roughknuckles, Saklani



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Infinity Gems, Interviews, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/roughknuckles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Post Avengers Endgame, fix it. The infinity stones help Tony Stark survive, rather then kill him.Deciding not to waste this second chance together, Tony and Peter publicly come out together as a couple.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	1. Chapter 1

The hard black glasses case made a firm snapping sound every time it was closed. But whenever Peter opened it, the hinge and lambskin leather responded with a near silent exhale as it served its purpose and offered up the lightly tinted glasses inside. In public, this was armor. Tony’s armor.  
  
Removing the glasses from their case, Peter unfolded them and placed them on Tony’s face with a gentle smile. It was a way for Tony to protect himself, and Peter was happy to be a part of it. In some ways, it was an even better barrier between Tony and the outside world than his full body nanotech.  
  
Peter however did not have any sort of symbolic shield. There was no point. He was an exposed nerve, a raw bit of heartstring that was determined to remain open. Which truthfully, often hurt. But Peter couldn’t be anything else. He found it impossible to be cold or withholding. And even with the most amazing nanotech protection that Tony Stark could manufacture, Peter still existed in a state of honest vulnerability. Not to be confused with naivety, even if it was often mistaken as such.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck, Peter invited himself in close for a hug. “You look good.” Peter said as he gazed into Tony’s shielded eyes. 

Tony’s arms came up naturally to rest around his lover’s thin frame, though the right jittered and twitched a bit along the strong back. He smiled at the younger man and settled back even more into the plush chair where he waited. “There’s still time to call this off, kid,” he said, voice warmed by affection. “You don’t have to face the wolves yet. I can do this.” He tightened his hold and pressed his face, careful not to let the lens bite into skin, into the warmth of Peter’s neck. 

He could just about hear the noise of the live crowd beyond the walls of the room where they waited, the public was eager for this interview in a way he was not. “This Week” wasn’t one of the hack shows, but it still pandered to the public’s insatiable desire to know more about their celebrities. To dig into the private where they didn’t belong. And there was so much they were about to reveal to the eager masses.

His lips stole a kiss along the soft, living flesh, still so, so, so grateful to have his boy back. And even more amazed that Peter wanted him like this, despite all the difficulties. 

Like facing the world as Tony Stark’s lover ... on top of it as Spiderman, a member of the Avengers. 

“I can, kid. Just tell me, and I’ll do it.”

“I know you can.” Peter said, calmly acknowledging the power that Tony had, and would wield, if asked. “But I would rather that we face the wolves together.” He said, using Tony’s analogy. Even though as individuals, as heroes, they flourished independently, the underlying truth was, they were strong partners to each other.

Peter gently fingered the short tuff of hair at the back of Tony’s neck, holding on as if it were his security blanket. Peter managed to take a deep breath, the first he had managed in the last half hour, at least. 

“After all the stuff we’ve faced, what’s a Sunday news program and a bunch of annoying questions, right?” Tony asked, eyes half-lidded, though still guarded by his glasses. He felt Peter’s deep breath and stroked his back, soothing as much as possible when one hand didn’t completely obey his commands. “You ask May to watch? Ned or MJ? I just know I’ll get a snarky text from her about something I say.” He grinned at the idea, fond of both of Peter’s best friends, but liking MJ’s caustic wit. 

He just hoped Rogers’ crew was sleeping in today or else too wrapped up in themselves to check out this interview. Knew he was hoping in vain, however. Fury would definitely be watching and probably the rest of them, too. They watched him even more carefully now than before they’d defeated Thanos. Worry always in their eyes. Worry about what Tony might do next.

“Yes, they know.” Peter said. “But I cannot imagine that we will have anything to say, that will come as a shock to them.” Then again, as open and honest as they were with those closest to them, there were still some secrets. Not always on purpose. Sometimes they were just things unintentionally left unsaid.

“We can leave any time you want.” Peter added after a moment, not wanting Tony to feel trapped, and allowing him a way out too, if he wanted.

Tony snorted and said, “No way out for both of us, kid. Once we released the statement to let them know about us, this was inevitable. If you weren’t an Avenger, this would be a thousand times worse. As it is …” He trailed off, knowing he didn’t have to detail the whispers that followed them both, about Tony Stark robbing the cradle before it was legal. Some of his most determined enemies still sought any kind of information that might indicate their relationship had breached the legal. It really was tiresome.

“Still, once we’re done here, spring break can officially begin. I hear Wakanda’s nice this time of year, and we’ll both get to slobber all over their juicy technology. And flirt with his Royal Kitty Litterness.”

Peter finally eased the hold on the back of Tony’s neck, hands sliding down the front of his sharp jacket instead. “Is that what you want?” Peter asked, fingers slowly following the weave of fabric all the way down. “To run away with me?” He purred and grinned. “It does sound appealing.” But that was too much in the future. This day, and these next few hours, were all Peter could focus on. 

“Spring break. Pep promised. Rhodeybear promised. Hell, even Magicfingers promised. We get through this, and we get a break. They can take care of stuff for a week. Seven days of geeking out with the Wakandans, free of charge.” Tony leaned his head back and smiled up at Peter. “Hell, we can even hike through some of the famed jungles. Maybe ride a rhino or two. Just to keep it interesting.”

Peter was tickled by the idea, which brought a warm swell to his cheeks as he smiled with delight. “Can’t drive a car, but will ride a rhino ...” He giggled. For Peter, even the smallest emotions found ways to spill out, making him entirely transparent. “Alright-“ Peter finally agreed, not that the answer would be anything else. “Spring break. In Wakanda.”

Even after everything they’d been through, Peter could still laugh like an innocent young man. It made Tony warm inside in places that only Peter could touch anymore ... that only he’d ever reached in the first place.

“Someday, we’re going to have longer than a week,” Tony said with a sigh. “Maybe when you’re done with college ... I can retire. We can both take a year to do whatever we want, before you go to work. Of course, you never have to work if you don’t want ... but I know that’s not going to happen.” He tugged at Peter’s soft hair with his left hand, those fingers still dexterous. “You have too much changing the world to do.” 

“I don’t want to wait for someday, for too long.” Peter said calmly, wanting to be clear on this point. “I want to spend my life with you, Tony. Right? With you. Not separate. Not away. Not near-ish. With.” Yes, there was a lot Peter could offer the world, in many different ways. And as passionate as Peter was about all of it, he wanted to spend his time with Tony, more.

“It’s not in my nature to waste time. And it’s not in yours, either. Which means I’m not going to waste time when it comes to you. And that alone is a good enough reason for me to be here, other than the five hundred other reasons ...” Peter stopped himself from babbling on by biting his lower lip.

“Easy, kid,” Tony soothed. “What’s got you so riled up? You’re as in my life as it’s possible to get. That’s why we’re here, letting the world in on our relationship. No more secrets about us, about what we are to each other.” He lifted the glasses with his left hand so he could look into Peter’s eyes, letting him see everything. “I just meant you’re not going to live the life of a rich layabout. That’s not your nature, either. But I’ll be there with you, all the way.”

“Sorry ... my brain fast forwarded ... I just don’t want to be one of those couples that only spend time together on birthdays and holidays.” Peter said, placing a hand on Tony’s thigh as he leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I know you support me, no matter what I do.” He kissed him again, this time lingering.

“Jeez, kid, we’re just embarking on the honeymoon stage of our relationship,” Tony teased. “Let’s not get all worried about the days you’ll be late at work, while I wait up for you.” He ruffled Peter’s hair and let his head thump forward to rest against his chest. “Why does it always feel like you’re sitting around forever when you just want something to happen? I swear the assistant said ten minutes ... haven’t we been here for like an hour by now?”

Peter looked to the closed door. “We could just go out there and sit ...” After all, this whole thing was meant to be about talking on their own terms.

“You are riled up,” Tony said with a tilt of his head at Peter. They both knew better than to do anything that would get their interview off on the wrong foot, no matter how impatient they might be to get it over with. “Come here.” He tugged at Peter’s thin waist, encouraging him to sit in Tony’s lap. “What’s got you so keyed up, kid?”

It would rumple their suits and make them appear less than pristine, but Peter slid easily into Tony’s lap anyway. His entire body was tense. “I don’t want to say something stupid. I don’t want to make you look bad. I don’t want to misspeak, and have it follow us the rest of our lives.” Peter sighed, holding Tony’s right hand without care or repulsion of the deeply scarred skin. In fact he slowly massaged the joints between palm and fingers as a way to soothe and focus himself as well. “I don’t want to embarrass you. Or somehow hurt us.”

Tony sighed once, face a little pained, as Peter rubbed at his damaged limb. “Kid, nothing you say or do could possibly be any worse than a lot of the shit I said and did at your age to embarrass myself.” He pressed a kiss to Peter’s neck, left arm wrapping around his waist to keep him secure and close. “And you won’t- you might prattle a little, but you’ll only embarrass me by talking about how amazing I am. You do exaggerate about that terribly.” But they both knew how much he loved it, really. How much Peter’s obvious affection for him bolstered his feeling of self-worth.

“But that’s easy. You are amazing.” Peter said with a sudden smile. He might be insecure with himself sometimes, but was deeply secure in the knowledge that Tony was amazing. Peter gave another little kiss to Tony’s jaw, happy to be cuddled up to him, since this intimate display of comfort was not something they would be able to do during their interview on stage. 

“As are you,” Tony said. “And that was before the whole Spiderman gig.” He turned his head to meet Peter’s mouth and stole a brief, but thorough, kiss. “So, what are you worried will be so embarrassing? We’re rather an old married couple, despite not being married ... yet.” He rubbed his nose playfully against Peter’s, always full of tenderness when he had the young man so close.

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to say the wrong thing.” But even as he said it, Peter was still full of smiles for the other man. How could he not be, when happily settled in his arms, and in his life. 

“Five minute call!” One of the assistant’s called, poking her head into the room. “Please be ready.”

“Are we ready?” Tony asked, nudging Peter to get him to stand and join him. He reached out his left hand to take one of Peter’s right, fingers wrapping gently around the smaller, slender (but so much stronger) digits. “Just tell the truth. We’ve nothing to hide ... and nothing I want to hide, either.”

As he got to his feet, Peter took a deep breath and stood with confidence. Maybe not in himself, but in the confident knowledge that he was going to do everything he could to protect Tony from anything unkind. “Ready.” He said as he held Tony’s hand.

They walked out of the door and were herded onstage, after a last minute of fluffing. Tony reluctantly released Peter’s hand to greet the host, his “Good morning, Bill,” in a familiar, but not overly warm, way. They’d had their sparring in the past. “I hope this goes as we discussed. We’re not here to deflect in any way.”

“Of course not,“ Bill Berrington said, his bald head polished under the bright set lights. “People just want to get to know more about your relationship.” He held a hand out to Peter to shake. “Mr. Parker, good to see you again.” 

“Hello, Mr. Berrington.” Peter said with a friendly, if not nervous, smile. He shook his hand in the socially acceptable, firm but not overbearing way. As Peter found his seat, he looked over the set and lights, wanting a sense of the space now, so he wouldn’t be distracted during the interview. 

Tony sat next to him and took his hand with his left, folding his ungainly right on his lap, where it jittered a little. He gave Peter an encouraging smile and wink, just as the signal came for the end of commercials.

“Welcome back! We’re joined by two members of the Avengers who’ve been getting even more press than usual these days- Tony Stark and Peter Parker- or Iron Man and Spiderman, as they’re also known. Two days ago, to the surprise of everyone, they revealed to the world that they’re a couple, and they’ve joined us to talk more about that. So, gentlemen, I suppose the first question is why now?”

Tony looked to Peter to take the first stab, wanting the world to see that his chosen partner could take the lead.

“That actually has a bigger answer than you know.” Peter said with a smile, but dove right in. “As you should recall, several months ago Quentin Beck decided to make a global announcement and out me as Spiderman. Now, he did not have my consent to do that.” Peter gave pause, wanting to let that sink in. “That was privileged information based on the fact that he was trusted by SHIELD, and I in turn trusted those agents of SHIELD that wanted me to work with him. But when things fell apart in the end, he decided to hurt me by revealing my identity.”

“That set off several chains of events. One of which is that as Spiderman, I’ve had close ties to Iron Man for several years. But also, as Peter Parker, I’ve had the benefit of earning Stark scholarships. And because of the intersection of those different parts of our lives, conclusions and assumptions were bound to be drawn. Not least of which, is the nature of our relationship together.” Peter drew a breath and smiled at Tony. “So we’re here to ensure there are no whispers or assumptions or unkind or untrue things said about us. We’re here to present the truth.”

Tony grinned back at Peter, knowing it was soft around the edges. “Not that we’re thanking Mysterio for being a jerk,” he said, moderating his language for television, “but I’m not sorry to have the freedom to be open about my relationship with Peter. He’s an amazing man, and I’m lucky he’s interested in an old cripple like me.”

Berrington said, “Well, that is definitely one criticism you’ve faced for this decision, Mr. Stark. There’s a thirty year age difference between you, and you met Mr. Parker when he was underage.” 

One of Tony’s eyebrows made a condescending arch to his forehead. “Never let it be said you can’t be delicate with your implications, but Peter and I had a strictly mentor and mentee relationship until after the fall of Thanos.” His right hand clenched a little at the memory of the five stones screaming in his head and through his veins. “And Peter’s got a pretty ferocious will of his own, thank you.”

Peter’s smile fell away, and his jaw clenched in such a way that nearly aged him ten years right then. “Here’s the thing, Mr. Berrington. If I were a young woman, a trophy wife, and piece of arm candy to a billionaire like Mr. Stark, no one would have an issue with it. Because that’s the misogynistic society we somehow still live in. But because Tony identifies as a man, and I identify as a man, somehow the rules get flipped and twisted-“ Peter paused, catching himself on a tangent subject that might even make MJ proud, but that was not meant to be the focus. “But really ... it doesn’t matter. I am a consenting adult. And Mr. Stark is a consenting adult. No one else gets a say in what is right for us.”

Tony squeezed Peter’s hand reassuringly, knowing just how touchy a subject this was for his lover. “It’s not like we didn’t consider it seriously,” he said with a quiet firmness directed toward Peter, the reporter and the members of the audience. “I especially wrestled with the knowledge that I’m thirty years older than Peter and not in the best health besides. Though I’m better now than I was when we made our decision. But I couldn’t deny how I felt about Peter, and he was adamant about how much he wanted me ... wanted this. And he’s a grown man more than capable of making his own decisions, good and bad.” He winked at his lover.

* * *

It was sometime after 3am on the private ward. The world, the entire universe in fact, was still in a state of joy and chaos. Those that had disappeared five years ago, had been brought back into existence. Husbands and wives returned home to find different people in their living room. Dogs returned to their families. Mice returned to barns. And a young man named Peter Parker kept close to the man who had made it all possible.  
  
Peter had been discouraged by nearly every nurse, doctor, friend, or teammate who had come into the room, but that hadn’t stopped him. There was no changing his mind, and no moving him. Peter was curled up in bed with Tony, one arm hugged around his chest, while his face remained pressed against his shoulder. He was half asleep, though even in his mostly unconscious state, he still managed to mumble. “Don’t leave me.” His skin was pale, voice raw from screaming, and eyes red from crying, though for the moment was too exhausted to do either anymore.

Tony Stark had used the gauntlet with the full expectation that it would be the last thing he ever did. After all, who was he to wield the power of the Infinity Stones and live? A mere human still, despite his genius and all the technological advances he’d engineered in his lifetime. So, he was surprised to find himself pulled out of the black and into a painful gray haze, feeling again the sore ache of limbs. “Fuck,” he muttered, unaware that it emerged as nothing more than a pained nonsensical noise from his mouth.

His eyelids peeled open a fraction, but the harsh detail of the world made him slam them shut again. He was not quite ready for that.

Peter lifted his head when he felt Tony stir. “Mr. Stark?” He asked softly, voice rough and worn. Had he said something, or had Peter imagined it? Sliding a hand up his chest, Peter’s touch was gentle, careful to navigate the monitors and intravenous lines that were attached to Tony.

The voice that invaded the darkness was soothing, and Tony struggled toward it, eyes slowly opening again and head turning in that direction. A blurry, soft peach and brown shape sparkled in front of his unsteady gaze, and blinking did not clear it up much. “Kid?” he asked, the knowledge instinctive instead of based on any actual sensory or intelligence input. “That you?” His voice sounded horrible, cracked and hoarse and borderline whisper.

“Yes, Sir. It’s Peter.” Peter said and instantly hid his face in to Tony’s neck as he cried hot tears. They couldn’t be helped. Mercifully for Tony, he was a silent crier, instead of wailing in his ear. “I’m here.” He said, eyes stinging.

Tony took several moments to really register the reply and even more time to understand the emotional response. “Kid- kid, cry? No.” He tried to move his right arm to soothe, but the sudden debilitating pain made him emit a strangled sound of agony, even as his senses tried desperately to plunge him back into the safety of unconsciousness.

But no, Peter was crying. Peter was hurt. He couldn’t abandon him again. He grimly pushed back to the surface and said, more clearly, “Don’t cry, kid. I’m okay.” Even though that was such a lie it was a wonder he didn’t Pinocchio right on the spot.

It was one of the few times that Peter did not mind a lie. The lie meant enough of Tony was still there. Peter sniffed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, hugging him tight enough for them both. “I thought you were gone, and I just got you back.”

Tony moved his left arm this time, finding it gratifyingly undamaged, and patted Peter’s back in an awkward fashion, before settling his hand over the small. “I’m here ... I think,” he said. “Water? Please?” His throat and mouth felt like something had died in them and then rotted, leaving a grimy sandpaper that was most unpleasant. 

“Yes, Sir.” Peter said as he untangled himself from the other man. Leaving a warm indentation at Tony’s side when he got out of the small hospital bed. He wiped his eyes several times before pouring Tony a small cup of water. “Little sips ... at least, that is what they always say.” Peter said as he held the cup out for Tony, ready to help him drink.

With a deep feeling of gratitude, Tony carefully sipped the water and swallowed it down his parched throat. He kept himself slightly upright with his left arm, the right clutched tight and useless to his chest. Still, all discomforts washed away at the feel of the coolness trickling in and easing that need. He slowly pulled away from the cup and offered a smile at Peter. “Thanks, kid,” he murmured and fell back into the pillows.

He took a moment to just look over Peter, grateful for the opportunity. He’d had only a few moments to see him returned, before the stones exacted their price for his saving the universe. Whatever that price had been, exactly. But it was worth it ... if only to have Peter back. “Look good, kid.”

Peter wiped his face again, trying to present himself as together as possible. “Yeah right.” Peter squeaked out a little laugh, followed by a smile. He knew he didn’t look good at all. His eyes were red and puffy and was beyond exhausted. But he sort of knew what Tony meant. He was looking good, because he was alive, and not a pile of dust in Tony’s hands.

Tony shook his head, slowly and carefully, and repeated, “Look good.” He patted him with his left arm. “When?” He continued to speak slowly and carefully, knowing Peter would pick up even on one word clues to answer his questions. “Where?”

“It’s August.” Peter said gently, which helped give Tony an indicator that it was just about to roll into the three month anniversary of snapping Thanos away from Earth. “August 20th ... well, I guess technically it’s the next day, so August 21st.” Peter said as he stood at Tony’s bedside. “Hospital ... uh-“ Peter looked over his shoulder to the closed door that gave them privacy. “Everyone’s asleep ... but I can call someone, if you want.”

Tony shook his head once; he didn’t want anyone else, not just yet. “Months,” he whispered and shivered a little. “Others?” he asked, thinking of the rest of the Avengers and how they’d fared in the war against Thanos’ armies. Especially, he thought of his Rhodey, and Vision, robbed of the Mind Stone. He knew not everyone could have a happy ending, but he longed for it so much his interior ached.

“Um ...” Peter chewed his lip. “So, there are a lot of people, and a lot of different groups ... I don’t really know all of them.” Even though Peter was friendly and always willing to meet new people. There were Asgardians and Wakandans. Other people from space and other people with magic. It was hard to sort out who was lost, and when. “Mr. Quill is still missing his girlfriend, Garmora. And Nebula is gone, too. And Vision. And Black Widow.”

“But Colonel Rhodes is alright.” Peter added, wanting to give Tony good news. “And Thor ... who is very, very tall-“ Peter smiled a little.

Tony did not know Gamora, but the other names made his heart clench painfully, like he might expire of the feeling in any second. He knew his face must reflect the sheer magnitude of the emotion, as he made no attempt to hide it, not from Peter. “Vision,” he choked out, the last of Jarvis now truly gone forever, along with the being who was only a technicality away from his son. “Fuck.” Wet warmth dribbled from his eyes, lacking in quantity only because he himself was not fully hydrated. “Pep? May?”

“They’re both ok.” Peter said and reached for Tony’s hand, letting their pointer fingers hook together. After staying curled up to the other man in his hospital bed for so long, it felt a little strange to keep his distance. “Lots of people are ok, because of you Mr. Stark.”

Tony nodded a few times again, knowing this was true, but also feeling the crushing weight of failure for all those who didn’t make it. He was definitely not sure how he made it. “Doctor,” he said. “Need doctor, kid.” He needed to know just how badly off he was, how much of himself remained after his fun with the gauntlet.

“Sure-“ Peter said and moved to go, then paused. “Wait ... Doctor Strange, wizard doctor, or Doctor Doctor?” Peter asked, a little unsure of which was more relevant to Tony’s current thought process and needs.

“Strange? Okay, too?” Tony asked, remembering seeing his beard twin on the battlefield. But it wasn’t what he meant. “My doctor. Medical.” He tapped his chest with his left hand and looked over at the right. “Need to know.”

“Yeah, Doctor Strange is ok. He checks in a few times a week. But yeah, I’ll get your Doctor Doctor.” Peter said with a little smile, which seemed to hold on to a little touch of hope. “Don’t go anywhere, ok?” He was only half joking, since he was actually deeply anxious about Tony somehow disappearing on him.

Tony closed his eyes and drowsed in the few moments it took for Peter to fetch his doctor, but when the younger man returned with a kind-looking, middle-aged Asian woman wearing the habitual doctor’s whites, he struggled to sit up.

“Please, take it easy, Mr. Stark,” the doctor said, stepping forward to press a careful hand on his left shoulder to keep him still. “You’ve been through serious trauma, some of which we don’t even fully understand. You need rest.”

He offered a weak smile at her and croaked, “Just give me the lowdown, Doc.”

“Doctor Phạm,” she said with a formal half-bow to the man who everyone now knew had saved the universe. “And you are quite a fortunate man, Mr. Stark, from what I understand of the battle you fought. And the weapon you wielded. The right side of your body has all the appearance of a high voltage shock, along with physical scarring both to your exterior and interior. We had to perform fasciotomy on your right arm, along with the removal of much of the burned skin tissues on your arm and chest. That is what is causing the pain in your right arm. We also have allowed you to remain in a deep coma to rest and start healing naturally. There is only so much we can do for such injuries. Much of it is what your body can do itself.”

“Never gonna be a supermodel again, huh?” Tony joked weakly.

“We can discuss reconstructive surgery some other time,” Doctor Phạm said firmly, but with understanding. “For now, I’m just glad to see you awake and alert. Still, I’d like you to get more rest. Tomorrow, we can conduct a more complete exam and see where you are.”

Tony nodded once and said, “Thanks, Doc. Can Peter stay?

She looked over at the young man and smiled. “We haven’t had any luck trying to get him to leave to get any rest so far. And you seem to sleep easier with him around. So, yes, he can stay. If he keeps you calm.”

“Certified therapy pet.” Peter smiled a little, offering a lame attempt at humor. “My papers are in the mail.” At least, it was better to say that, then say: _I won’t leave Tony Stark. I love him. I cannot cope without him, to the point of imagining him with me in a pocket universe for five years._

Tony managed a little snort at the words and shook his head once. “Don’t listen to him,” he told the doctor, eyes on Peter, however. His stomach growled suddenly, and he fought a blush. 

“If we’re careful, you can manage something light, like broth. You’ll probably need help to manage it,” Doctor Phạm said. “And then back to sleep.”

“Kid’ll help,” Tony said, not liking the idea, but knowing he couldn’t possibly manage a spoon with his right hand and not trusting his left in his current state.

Peter nodded quickly in agreement, suddenly unable to stop from grinning. Yes, he would help. He was the kid. The kid that will help. It was stupid, but the phrase was more than music to his ears, it delighted his actual nervous system to the point of exciting the hairs on the back of his neck. 

“I’ll send someone in,” the doctor said, making a last few notes on Tony’s medical chart on her PAD, before turning to the door. “Call me if anything changes.” She directed that to Peter. 

Tony sighed and cricked his neck to try and see the full damage to his right arm. “Looks bad, huh?” he asked Peter.

“I mean, compared to what?” Peter said as he moved closer to Tony’s bed again. “Generally when the building blocks of the universe are all compressed together, you get a big bang, or big crunch ... so you know ... I think you did alright.” He said, very obviously downplaying the whole ‘save the universe’ bit.

Tony shook his head and said, “Me. I’m a mess.” He gestured to his right side with his left arm, grateful that it only twinged upon movement, instead of screaming like his right. “Still, glad world good.” He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his strength again. “C’mere. Hug, kid.”

“You. Are amazing.” Peter corrected as he pressed one knee into the hospital mattress where he had previously occupied, so he could lean in and wrap his arms around Tony to hug him.

Tony breathed out a slight wheeze of pain, but wrapped his left arm back around Peter for a long moment. His face pressed into the younger man’s neck, and he inhaled the warm, living scent with a deep sense of relief and gratitude and joy, which translated suddenly into a sob. He couldn’t even bother fighting the emotions as he normally would, allowing the warm tears to just flow, soaking into Peter’s skin and shirt. “Peter. Kid.”

“Yeah-“ Peter swallowed hard as he invited himself back into bed and curled in against Tony, holding him tight. “I feel the same way.” He breathed. “It’s grief, and relief. And getting back things you thought you lost and ... and I’m sorry I did that to you.” He said, apologizing for dusting in front of him. When Tony had told him, warned him, he would feel guilty if something happened to him. “I thought I lost you too.” 

“What you sorry for?” Tony asked, voice even more strangled now. He wished he could stop crying, but the tears just kept coming, a torrent now that washed out years of pain and dirt and unhappiness buried inside of him. And he clung to Peter the whole time, head still pressed firmly into his neck, surrounded by warmth and strength he knew he didn’t deserve.

“Am sorry for leaving you, on Titan.” Peter said, holding onto Tony.

If he were someone else, maybe he would try to wipe Tony’s eyes or encourage him to stop crying, but Peter didn’t respond in that way. Peter had cried a lot over the last few weeks, and knew how important it was to let go, to give an outlet to the things he was feeling. So he was surprised, but also relieved, to see Tony do the same. If nothing else, it was a sign that Tony felt safe with him, and trusted him.

If anything, Peter’s explanation made Tony cry harder cause what the fuck was the kid doing apologizing for dying? It was Tony’s failure that made it happen. Tony’s inability to stop Thanos that first time, even if he’d rectified that wrong later. He slid his good hand up to stroke through Peter’s soft hair, enjoying the feel of soft strands through his fingers. The living, breathing young man in his arms. “Oh kid, don’t- don’t say sorry for that. Please. My fault. Mine.” He gasped out a last sob and then forced himself to stop, swallowing the rest and letting his eyes press fiercely closed.

With a shake of his head, Peter indicated that he disagreed, but he didn’t want to argue over something that caused them both pain. Though as he felt Tony stop crying, Peter closed his eyes too, and nuzzled their faces together before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his closed eye. “I don’t know if we’re actually ok ... but I’m glad you’re here.”

“We’re here,” Tony countered. “We can work to being okay.” He hadn’t been okay in a long, long time, but he finally believed he might be able to work toward it now. Thanos was gone. A lot of the weight that had been on his shoulders since he became Iron Man, became and Avenger, had fallen away. And Peter was back, almost everyone was back. He could breathe again. He stroked his good hand through the soft fuzz of Peter’s hair. “Right?”

“Yeah.” Peter nearly purred. A part of his brain said that he had missed this, being close to Tony and having the other man pet his hair. Except that they had not done things like this before, in the real world. This sort of thing had only happened for Peter in his imagination. Yet to Peter, it still half existed as a memory.

Tony smiled at the contented noise Peter made, glad to be able to offer him at least this kind of comfort. He startled a little at a polite knock on the door and gasped out at another wave of sharp pain from his right side. 

“I’ve brought some food for you, Mr. Stark,” a firm voice said from the door, where a burly man with the most incredible set of dreadlocks stood, holding a tray that was dwarfed by his huge hands. “Doctor Pham said you’d need help to eat it.”

Tony urged Peter to sit up with his left hand and offered a wan smile for the nurse. “Can Peter here help?”

The dark eyes of the nurse looked over the younger man, and he said, “If you both feel comfortable and promise to take it slow. It’s been awhile since you’ve had much in the way of real food.”

Peter sat up with ease and reached around to find the pendant for the bed. Deciding for Tony, and just to be helpful, Peter pressed firmly on the up button so that the top portion of the bed slowly moved Tony into a mostly upright position. “Super slow. Crazy slow. So slow time will stand still, slow.”

Tony snorted and grimaced again. “No laughing,” he said with a small shake of his head.

“I’m also to give you a bit of painkiller, now that you’re awake,” the nurse said, walking in and carefully placing the tray (full of items Tony barely qualified as food- broth, jello, some sort of sickly orange drink in a cup and a small bowl of peaches) on the bedstand. He walked back out the door and returned shortly with a syringe, which he carefully injected into Tony’s IV bag.

The billionaire watched him with eyes ever clearer. “Used to have a drug habit,” he said.

“It’s in your file,” the nurse acknowledged. “Special circumstances.”

“Huh,” Tony said and looked back at his food, before turning to Peter. “Help?”

“Let’s see.” Peter smiled he reached over and pulled the tray up and onto his own lap. He looked over the options before taking up the spoon and dipping it into the bowl of broth. “Want me to check it first?” Peter asked, though did not wait for an answer as he made strong (playful) eye contact with Tony and sipped the broth from the spoon. “Not too hot. Manageable.” He said as this time, offered it to Tony.

Tony opened his mouth like a good patient and carefully accepted the spoonful of broth. The flavor wasn’t bad, though he could think of multitudes of things he’d prefer to be putting in his mouth. Still, he needed the nourishment and anything more substantial might upset his fragile hold over his body right now. He nodded once to Peter and indicated he’d take another spoonful. “It’s acceptable, for hospital food.”

“Whoa-“ Peter smiled brightly as he dipped the spoon into the bowl for more broth. “Acceptable? That’s like ... almost worth calling a news conference for.” He teased, trying to keep Tony at ease and relaxed as he offered him another mouth full.

Tony sipped down the next bit of broth, eyes trained on Peter’s happy face, feeling moisture build back up against his will. The young man looked so good, so strong, so fucking alive. It was almost too much to believe, but the very real action of feeding Tony mediocre soup made it that much more real. “You are okay?” he asked, something of desperation in his tone, after his next swallow.

“I’m alright.” Peter said with a little shrug, the sort teenagers gave when they weren’t sure how to express themselves. “I’m better now.” Recently, much of his own wellness had been tied to weather or not Tony would live.

“Peter ... kid, please,” Tony said, needing to know more than that. “I’ll tell you ... if you need a trade.” He hated talking about himself, his own pain, always thrusting up walls to keep others out. But for Peter, for this, he’d make the sacrifice. “I fucking hurt all over. And I’m hungry.” He opened his mouth, begging like a baby bird.

“Well, the one part I can help with.” Peter said gently as he gave Tony another spoon full of broth. “I can’t help with pain management, except to keep you company. Maybe massage your hands, but that might be too much stimulation. And I don’t want to hurt you more.”

Peter placed the spoon down and traded it for the fork, spearing one of the sliced peaches and eating it himself. “Slimey.” He said with a scrunched up nose. “Better stick with the soup.” He returned to helping Tony drink the both, one spoonful at a time. As they neared the bottom of the bowl, Peter finally answered in the way Tony had wanted.

“I’ve been struggling with the idea of losing you, Mr. Stark. I’ve been here with you, and some days I just couldn’t stop crying, I couldn’t stop grieving, even though you were right here.”

“Not dead, kid,” Tony affirmed. “Cried for you, too. So much. Hated crying. Couldn’t stop.” He said all this in one rush of breath, but enunciating each word so that Peter clearly understood him. “Losing so many people hurt ... but you hurt most. Like part of me was gone.” He tapped his battered chest with his less injured arm. “Again. For good.”

Peter sniffed sharply, followed by a quick breath to keep from crying while having this important conversation. So he nodded, knowing what Tony meant. Understanding that feeling. “You’ve got me, Mr. Stark. Uninjured. A little confused sometimes. But still me.”

“Confused?” Tony asked, studying Peter’s face with an intense gaze that was unmarred despite the few tears that trickled from his eyes. He refused to acknowledge them, eating another peach and humming slightly at the flavor and coolness. “Why confused, kid?”

Peter took a breath again, but this time shifted in bed so that his legs were crossed and he could face Tony properly. “I don’t ...” Peter bit his lip and lowered his voice, as if worried that a member of hospital staff might overhear. “I don’t always know what’s real. I mean ... I do ... I know this is real. But then sometimes I have memories of things, that never actually happened. And I get a little confused.”

Tony’s brows knitted closer together in confusion. “Real?” he asked. “Why wouldn’t they be real? Did you- did you suffer a head injury in the battle, kid? Have you been losing time?” He reached for him instinctively, winced, dropped his right arm, but kept reaching with the left. “Have you been checked out?”

“Yeah-“ Peter swallowed before he dove right in. “So, it’s not a concussion or head trauma. It’s um ... well, actually it’s a theory.” He offered a little smile. He wasn’t a brilliant theoretical physicist, but he was smart. “I think, in the five years that I ceased to exist, when Thanos snapped me, and everyone else away ... I think, all of us were like … saved to a hard drive. Except that this hard drive had the capacity to hold information, for all the beings snapped away in the universe. In a pocket dimension, within the soul stone.” Peter paused, unsure of how Tony might react to his crazy theory. “I think ... I have these memories from my time there, that are not based in this reality, this, here and now.”

Tony’s eyes widened and then narrowed a little in thought. It was somewhat comforting to think that Peter had existed in some way after dusting, but also terrifying, as well. “Have you talked to anyone else?” he asked first, having so many questions now, but not wanting to overwhelm the already confused Peter (or himself).

“I talked to Doctor Strange, a little. He says that all the stones have a personality of their own. And though he doesn’t know about all the infinity stones, he knows the time stone well. He says, that some like to be used, and some don’t. That some, like the soul stone and the mind stone, have ... desires, motivations of their own. So even though he doesn’t know about the soul stone from first hand exposure, he says that it’s possible. But no one else seems to have memories from those missing years. And I still don’t know what to call it, I don’t know if I should even call it memory. So- that is why I get confused.” Peter said, lips twisting to the side, uncertain. “I probably sound insane, now that I said it out loud.”

Tony shook his head a few times in denial of Peter’s last words. “Not insane, kid. I’m sorry, so, so sorry, for everything that happened when I failed you. Failed everyone.” He thumbed over Peter’s left cheek with his good hand. “Are the memories ... are they bad?” he asked, hating the idea that Peter had suffered through years of bad experiences while the Avengers got their shit together.

Peter lightly closed his eyes as Tony reached out to touch him. Tony had been conscious barely an hour, and was in pain with an injury no one had any experience with, and yet Tony managed to ignore all that to be gentle and affectionate with him. Peter relaxed with a sigh before he blinked his eyes open, fixed on the other man. “I don’t remember all of it. But what I do remember, is good.” He said with a little smile.

Picking up the food tray, Peter placed it back on the side table in order to make room on the bed he insisted on sharing. “You can still have more- I just want to hug you first.” He said as he leaned in and gently wrapped both arms around Tony, head resting high on his chest. “I know you feel like you failed me, everyone ... but you didn’t. Not the first time. Not the second time.” Peter insisted, not liking that Tony was putting this pressure on himself. “This might come as a shock to you, but you’re not actually responsible for the entire universe. Even though you took that burden upon yourself anyway.” Peter glanced up at Tony, even as his head remained on his chest. “You’re not even responsible for me. But I like that you keep me around.” He added with a soft hum of pleasure.

Tony closed his eyes and let the feel of Peter’s hug suffuse him. He laid his good arm over his back and wished his other arm worked to complete the hug. Still, it was nice, it was lovely, it was everything he needed. “Kid,” he murmured. “Kid.” He planted a soft kiss to his crown, unable to resist the stolen bit of affection. “I’m glad it was good. I’m glad your dreams were good.” He disagreed about the responsibility, but knew they’d never agree on that. “Stay.”

Peter was quiet as he listened to Tony breathe and the comforting rumble of his voice. “This is real, right?” He eventually asked. “I’m in your hospital bed. You’re awake. We’re hugging. And you asked me to stay. That’s real, right?” He asked again.

“Hope so, kid,” Tony rumbled deep in his chest. “Best ending I could have, so it makes me worry, too.” He savored a moment of Peter’s presence, his warmth and strength. “How do we prove to ourselves that it’s real?” He feared it would take time, but maybe that was okay, if it meant spending it with his Spider.

“I don’t know.” Peter said. “I could never work that out.” But he smiled, clearly alright with how things were, even if they proved to be apart of a false reality in the end.

“It didn’t feel different when you were pulled out?” Tony asked, fingers tangled now in soft strands on Peter’s neck, caressing mindlessly. “I don’t feel more real than your dreams? I am real … I think. Hurt too much not to be ... would you hurt me in your dreams?”

“No- you weren’t hurt. But you were distant at first.” Peter answered. “It took about a year before you let me kiss you.” Peter said, hinting at some of what had happened in his pocket dimension, constructed by his own mind. “Which I guess is a little strange, since it was my own imagination, controlling the version of you that I created to keep from being lonely.”

“What?” Tony asked. “Kissed you? Like the way I just did?” But he knew in his heart that Peter meant something else, something more. He cupped the back of Peter’s head and urged it up gently, wanting to see his face.

Lifting his head up and looking into Tony’s beautiful brown eyes, Peter knew that this was real, and that if he messed up now, there was no other reality to go to, so that he could try again. “The version of you I imagined, resisted the idea for a long time. Which probably means, the real you wouldn’t want it at all ...” Peter’s mind drifted between reality and memory, and felt he had already made the mistake he had wanted to avoid. “Maybe this isn’t something we should talk about. It will only make things weird between us and I don’t want that, Mr. Stark. I don’t want you to be angry or upset about a relationship I had with the version of you I imagined.”

Tony studied his face, reading the signs of his emotions. Not that it had ever been a strong point of his. Fortunately, Peter still wore everything on the outside, clear on his face and in his eyes. He saw the truth there and felt it echoed in his chest, reverberating in growing waves. “I am old enough to be your father, and we met when you were underage,” he said, not even attempting to avoid the subject. “But you died, and I never stopped grieving, and now you’re here, telling me you dreamed of me ... wanted me ... and if ever there was a time to be selfish, this is it. We’re entitled. We kinda saved the universe. So, everyone else can go fuck themselves.”

At first all Peter felt was relief. Tony hadn’t pushed him away, or told him that it was inappropriate. His heart had been ready to hurt, but then it never came. Instead there was joy, and hot tears of happiness rushing down his face, which he buried into Tony’s neck. “Yes-“ Peter agreed with a gasp of air.

He wished that he could stop crying, but had been unsuccessful for weeks now, and it looked like he would be unsuccessful today too. But these tears felt good. They weren’t from grief or fear. Peter was allowed to feel what he felt for Tony, and Tony not only accepted it, but welcomed it. They were good tears. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony closed his eyes and felt himself shudder from a euphoria deeper and richer than any purely physical experience he’d ever had before. His arm around Peter tightened as much as possible given his health, and he pressed another kiss to soft hair, before trailing more of them over warm skin. His tongue tasted salt, and he flicked it out briefly to taste. “Don’t cry. I love you, too, Peter, so, so much. Maybe I always have.”

But he was a hypocrite because he was leaking down his cheeks, too. “Think you’ve infected me with emotions since I first saw you in person.”

“Yeah-“ Peter smiled and wiped his face several times. “That must be it.” He said and pulled at the collar of his shirt to dry his eyes so that he could see the other man properly, instead of through the blurry vision of salty tears. That done, Peter framed Tony’s face with his hands, thumbing away several of his tears. “You’re not hydrated enough for this.” He said with a soft laugh, before kissing one cheek, then the other.

“For a lot of things I really want to do right now,” Tony confessed, finding himself smiling back at the younger man, helpless not to in the face of everything. “We’ll have to talk about everything, but not now. Later. There’s a lot of things we’ll do later. But right now …” His eyes trailed back toward the tray of food. “I really am starving,” he confessed in a pathetic tone. “Do you mind feeding me some more?”


	2. Chapter 2

Berrington’s eyes danced between the two of them, their fierce expressions and the firmness of their response, and nodded a few times, smiling apologetically. “You had to know I was going to ask, and that there will always be critics of your age difference.”

Tony shrugged and tilted his head to the side. “I can’t win against morons. Nobody can.”

Berrington huffed a laugh and nodded again, agreeing with that sentiment. “And the other Avengers, are they among the morons?” he asked.

“I am sure that even in your own life, Mr. Berrington, you sometimes disagree with your co-workers, or friends.” Peter said simply. “And the Avengers are people too, with different personalities, physical or social strengths, educational backgrounds ... what they do in their private, civilian life, is their own business. So if in their private lives, they don’t like the relationship that Mr. Stark and I have, all it means is that we don’t get together for BBQ after hours. We still work together. That’s still our job.”

Tony barely refrained from an eyeroll and said, “Some of them may be a little more forward in their disapproval than others, but we’re not exactly unused to that now, are we? And we’ve learned a bit from previous mistakes …”

* * *

Rhodey looked over the assembled Avengers, both live and on holoprojections, each in their own seat at the huge round table that now served for all meetings of the large group. They had one monthly meeting on the calendar that they asked everyone to join to discuss the most important topics, schedules and other issues for which they required the entire group. This month’s meeting had gone smoothly, though he knew the last discussion of the day might unravel the relative quiet. “We’ve gone through all of the official business,” he said, eyes darting toward Tony, where he sat next to Peter, wearing one of his ridiculously perfectly tailored suits and a pair of white sunglasses that completely hid his eyes. “I now open the table to other topics. Mr. Stark ... I know you have an announcement to make.”

Tony grinned at him and then turned that expression on the group as a whole, before slowly removing his sunglasses and tucking them neatly on Peter’s head. “So, this is really none of your business, but since that’s not the way the world’ll see it and not the way some of you’ll see it either, we’ve decided to tell you before it goes public. Peter and I are seeing each other, romantically. Personally. Sexually. As significant others. However you best understand having a personal relationship beyond the purely platonic.” He flashed his teeth again, this time like a threatening shark. “We’re giving you this one opportunity to say something, before we do what we want anyway.”

Peter smiled at the group, quietly at first. Though watched the micro expressions on some other Avengers, able to see who approved, who didn’t, and who would be treating him differently from now on. And though it hurt a little to know that information, before anyone even spoke, he still smiled.

“Congratulations!” Thor boomed out, the first to cut through the shocked silence. 

Shuri caught Peter’s eye and winked at him, before making a lewd gesture, which loosely translated as, “Your boyfriend is hot! Good on you!” Her brother, watching out of the corner of his eye, winced at the lack of decorum, but did not make any move that might indicate disapproval.

“It’s good to get pleasant news now and then,” Bruce said, his calm voice like a balm across the table, even as he pressed his shoulder closer to Valkyrie’s in solidarity as a couple. They made it work despite the seemingly outrageous differences between them, in part because she loved the Hulk as much as she did the human side of Bruce. “You two better make each other happy. You know the Big Guy loves you both.”

Tony saluted Bruce and winked at the couple, before lightly kissing the top of Peter’s head. “I plan to do everything I can to make Peter very happy,” he said without any innuendo, but Wanda still made a sickened noise.

“We’ve always been good together.” Peter said gently. “Now- we just get to be amazing together.”

Barnes, who had only recently been invited to these meetings as a member of the Avengers, sat sandwiched between Rogers and Wilson. He never said much, and kept his distance from everyone else, especially Stark as a means to respect boundaries and their history. But while Rogers and Wilson were strangely quiet, and perhaps even silently disapproving, Barnes was willing to stand apart from his friends. “You are a good match together. And deserve the support of your friends.”

Steve glanced over at his friend as he spoke, face disbelieving at the words. “Have we considered what this will mean for the Avengers publically?” he asked, careful to try and sound neutral. “After all, Tony’s past is not exactly spotless, and Peter is … well, he’s young and was a child when Tony met him.”

Tony barely refrained from snarling at Steve, keeping himself in check by the skin of his teeth. He glanced at Peter, wanting to see how he wanted to respond to these words.

As young as he still was, Peter Parker was actually quite intelligent, though often played that down, since what most people saw in him was his sincerity, his openness, and trusting nature. And somehow when people saw those traits first, they forgot about the fact that he was actually a genius. Maybe not the smartest person in the room, but certainly in the top twenty brilliant minds on the planet. So when Rogers spoke, instead of offering an emotional response (which people usually expected from him), Peter remained calm.

“I’m confused-“ Peter said politely, even though he wasn’t confused at all. “What do you expect it to mean for the Avengers? It doesn’t change the function of this group. And it doesn’t change Tony’s role in saving the universe, or restoring the lives of half the people at this table. Our relationship, public or private, does not tarnish the image of the Avengers. So if you could clarify ... what is it you’re worried about?”

Steve looked and felt awkward, aware of all the eyes on him, few of them friendly. “We’re still coming off the publicity of the so-called Civil War,” he said. “And our first failure to stop Thanos. I’m just not sure this is the right time to parade around a relationship between Tony Stark and our youngest member.” He looked toward Rhodey and spread his arms, trying to project sincerity. “I am thinking of what’s best for the Avengers. Nothing more.”

Rhodey tried to keep himself from looking dubious, keeping his face studiously neutral. “I think we can all agree that there be some accompanying PR for this,” he said, “but SI is a master of PR. I don’t doubt they’ll have this taken care of. And the Avengers will also craft some PR language as well.” He looked to Carol. “Ms. Danvers and I will take care of getting that started, with your input as well, Mr. Stark, Mr. Parker.” He nodded to them.

“Seems reasonable.” Peter said cheerfully. “And I agree, I imagine that there will be specific language everyone is encouraged to use, if they get questioned about the topic. And of course if you can’t say something nice, then say nothing at all. That should be easy.”

“Is it just me-“ Carol leaned to the side and whispered to Rhodes. “Or is it just two people in the room who still hold on to the grudge, about your schism.” Though she hadn’t been a part of it, she had later come to learn about the encounter that had divided the Avengers. 

Rhodes shrugged and said back with equal tone, “I’m not sure Tony isn’t still angry about the whole thing, too. He’s not the forgiving type anymore. He’s been screwed over too many times. I think Peter will be good for him that way, too.” 

Strange said in his customary bored tone, “I do not see why this has to influence the Avengers in any way. Everyone has jobs separate from their lives. We will just issue the PR and go on as normal.”

Tony laughed and said, “In other words, don’t tell you any of the personal details.”

“How well you know me,” Strange deadpanned back, though his eyes were warm as he looked at both Peter and Tony. After all, he’d been there when Peter started to dust. Though he’d been preoccupied by his own demise at the time.

After a few more minutes of polite exchanges and unobtrusive questions directed at the couple, the meeting came to a natural end. It hadn’t been great, but it hadn’t been horrible either. Peter reached for Tony’s hand, offering a reassuring smile. “Not so bad.”

Tony made a disinterested gesture and said, “It’s annoying we even have to go through this kind of crap. Still, could be worse, like you said.” He took Peter’s hand, using his right, even though it was still a bit jerky and the scars were permanent. “Now, we just have the PR campaigns to look forward to ...” His eyeballs rolled under his sunglasses. 

There was a light throat-clearing noise behind them, and Tony spent a brief second wishing Peter’s spidey sense alerted him to annoying, as well as dangerous, when they turned to find Steve standing behind them. “Rogers,” he said with more than a hint of distaste.

“Tony. Peter.” Steve nodded at each of them in turn, shoulders squared in his customary ‘refuse-to-move’ stance. “I’m sorry if what I said sounded like a personal attack in any way.”

Peter gave a small tilt of his head, though did not let go of Tony’s hand. “It didn’t.” Peter said as friendly as possible, attempting to be dismissive of escalating confrontation. “I was just confused about your concern.” He said, back to playing dumb. 

Steve sighed and looked between the two of them. “You are sure about this?” he asked, though his focus was mostly on Peter. “You’re still very young, Peter, and Tony is ... Tony.”

Tony sneered at the words, but said, “Say what you mean, Steve. You think I’m a faithless slut.”

“You couldn’t even make it work with Ms. Potts,” Steve snapped back, voice hard and unforgiving, though he felt a rush of regret when Tony took a step away, face going white and hard.

“Well, Captain Rogers-“ Peter said with a sigh, disappointed in the low blow. “If our relationship lasts only a month, or the next hundred years, I’m willing to give it a try, regardless of the outcome. And if in the end we disappoint each other, or break each other’s hearts, that’s really only our business anyway. But I don’t have those doubts.”

Peter stood his ground between both Steve and Tony, no longer a bridge trying to keep the peace between both men, but a wall, designed to protect Tony Stark from further attacks. “I know that you think you are trying to look out for me, but you are not my father, or grandfather, or guardian. And even if you were, I still have the autonomy to make this decision for myself.”

“If you were just two normal people, than sure,” Steve said, “but you’re not. You’re Avengers, and what happens in this relationship could affect us in the field. I just want to make sure you’ve both considered that.” He wished he could talk sense to Tony, but those days were well done and gone now. Even he had enough self awareness to see that. 

“We’re really not stupid, Steve,” Tony grit out through tight jaws. “We know what’s at stake ... better than you do. And I love Peter. Love him. I don’t intend to lose another person I love, especially to myself.”

It seemed hypocritical to Peter that Steve’s major argument was that their relationship would affect them in the field. When Captain Rodgers were very famously, and singularly focused on Barnes half the time. “Captain Rogers, your own friendship with Mr. Stark has long since broken down. But you still work together. It’s not always pleasant, but you get the job done. So it is hard for me to understand your objection, unless the underlying source is perhaps anger or disgust. And if that’s the case, that’s on you, not on us to resolve.”

Steve breathed out hard and said, “We nearly killed each other over our falling out.” He dipped his shoulders a little. “I know things are different now, things are accepted now ... but you’re still barely an adult. And you weren’t when we met. Tony didn’t exactly show good judgement with your welfare than, either.”

“Oh fuck you, Rogers,” Tony said, suddenly surging forward, unable to help himself now. 

“That’s right, Captain Rogers.” Peter said firmly, one hand going out instinctively to press against Tony’s chest to stop him from throwing the first punch. Peter was small, but was insanely strong. More than anyone knew, since he was very careful with his abilities. “I was a kid. But that didn’t stop you from throwing airport equipment at me. You didn’t have much concern for my welfare then.” 

“I didn’t know how young then,” Steve countered, eyes on Tony, who was white-knuckling Peter’s shoulders in an attempt to contain himself. “Tony did.”

“I held back before, Rogers, but I swear to fuck that if you don’t shut up, I’ll taser your face,” Tony snarled, gauntlet covering his left hand, since he avoided using his right when he could.

It was not in Peter’s nature to start fights. But every part of him wanted to protect Tony. Peter stared at Rogers with a small shake of his head as a final warning. This would not go well for them, or the Avengers as a whole, if he continued to press the matter.

“This isn’t helping anyone, Steve.” Barnes said, coming up behind Rogers and placing a metal hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to pull back.

Steve blew out another harsh breath, eyes still dark with disapproval, before he allowed Bucky to move him back a step. He nodded once and said, “I never have been able to talk any sense into Tony.”

Tony made a noise of pure fury, but turned on his heel and marched off, not wanting to be the one who notched this into an actual physical altercation.

As Barnes pulled Rogers off and redirected him, Peter mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to Barnes, grateful for his unlikely support. After a breath, and finding himself now alone in the middle of the room, Peter ran off after Tony, though made no move to stop or restrain him this time.

Tony was in the next room, which was thankfully free of anybody else, standing just a few steps away from the door, both fists clenched (though gauntlets put away now). He was obviously working on controlling his breathing, running through some of the exercises his relatively new shrink had taught him. But there was anger pouring off his stance, spine straight and shoulders squared defensively. He was hurt, by Steve’s words and by the fact that they could still hurt him at all.

“Tell me what you need.” Peter said gently as he approached Tony from the side. “If you want me to go back and lay him out, I will. If you want me to stand here quietly and keep you company, I will.” Tony still had a wound from his falling out with Steve, and there was no healing it. But Peter wanted to at least help keep that wound from being picked at.

“I hate that he can still make me angry,” Tony said, in a low, defeated tone. “I know he thinks little of me, never saw me as a friend, but I can’t seem to believe it. To let the stuff he says just bounce off me the way it should.” He turned to Peter and opened his arms, needing the younger man in them instantly. “I once cared for him more than I’ve ever confessed to anyone,” he admitted in a soft voice. “Not like I feel for you, not even close, but it could have happened, if it wasn’t quickly obvious that he thought I was scum.”

Peter leaned into Tony’s open arms and hugged him tightly, head resting on his shoulder. He listened to Tony, hearing some truth, but also hearing internalized self loathing. And in his non-certified therapist opinion, it had everything to do with Steve Rogers being the perfectly engineered pet project of Howard Stark, in place of giving Tony an ounce of attention, affection, or validation. From his point of view, there was still a wounded child inside Tony, unable to measure up to the super solider his father had favored. 

“You know, today ended up being a rough day. Maybe we should go see Doctor Myron. He said that he would keep open availability to us, any time we needed. Maybe today we need it.” Peter suggested. The psychologist had been a perfect fit for them, specializing in PTSD, anxiety, panic attacks, depression, grief, and LGBTQA issues.

Tony tried to think logically, but his inner self still resented to idea that he need a psychiatrist to get through life. And Dr. Myron had helped a variety of his issues a lot, but some of them were deeper than Tony still wanted to go. “We knew it might go this way,” he said quietly. “That some of them were bound not to be happy. Especially Rogers. Just not fair that it still bothers me ... that’s all.” He wrapped his arms around Peter and just held him, basking in his warmth and strength and the positive emotions that he projected. “Maybe we could just go home now?”

“Alright, Tony.” Peter said with a warm press of his lips to Tony’s jaw. “Home it is.” He agreed, though did not move to let go of him.

Tony sighed. “And maybe tomorrow, an appointment with Dr. Myron.” He scrubbed his right hand somewhat awkwardly over his face. “Imagine at my age finally learning to get in touch with my emotions.” He leaned in and kissed Peter’s nose softly. “Thank you, Peter.”

“Not just emotions. Also healing. Healthy boundaries. And communication.” Peter gazed into Tony’s eyes with a smile permanently fixed on his face. “Let’s go home, Tony.” The plans or problems of tomorrow, were for tomorrow. Right now it was time to indulge in the rewards of one another. 

“I’m lucky to have such a mature partner,” Tony said with a hint of a smile, but truth in his voice. For all that Peter was still very young, he had Tony beat all over for accepting who he was and how he felt. His kiss this time landed softly on Peter’s mouth, before requesting more with a flick of tongue.

Peter melted against Tony with a sweet whine, kissing back slowly at first, savoring his lips and the light scratch of his beard. “Love you, Tony.” Peter whispered before kissing him again. His whole body warmed significantly as he held onto the back of Tony’s neck, keeping the other man close.

“I’d pick you up and hold you close, but I’d probably throw out my back, given my arm,” Tony said. “So, how about you pick me up and twirl me around instead?” He kissed all over Peter’s face with soft precision, making his voice lightly imploring.

Peter beamed and giggled as he lifted Tony straight up into his arms and spun in place as if they were doing a figure skating routine. “Like that?” He teased, before using the momentum of the spin to swing Tony’s legs out just enough so he could get his arm under them and pick up Tony in a bridal carry. “Or this?” He asked, only wanting to see Tony happy. 

Tony made a nose of pure shock, which morphed almost instantly into glee. He laughed in sheer delight at the way Peter effortlessly spun him around, before wrapping his good arm comfortably around his neck. He did not mind how Peter held him, just content in the moment to be held. “This. This is good.” He leaned in to kiss Peter, delighted in an angle he’d never experienced before.

“Good.” Peter repeated, kissing Tony back. Sure, Tony was older, and a little taller than Peter, but it didn’t mean they had to follow any sort of traditional roles. They did what was right for them. And sometimes that meant giving Tony the option of feeling safe in a more vulnerable position. Sometimes the big spoon wanted to be the little spoon, and that was alright. 

Tony relaxed completely into Peter’s arms, not at all uncomfortable with the position. “Take me home, Peter. I’ll feed you a 5,000 calorie lunch, we can take a nap and then you can web me up and have your not-so-wicked way with me.”

* * *

Berrington’s face registered nothing more than polite interest, per his training, as he said, “Certainly, the majority of the reaction has been positive. Have you found your relationship has changed your interactions with others?”

Tony huffed and said, “Makes me give even less of a damn what most people think of me, as long as Peter thinks I’m badass.”

“Mr. Stark,” Berrington said, a little strained at the profanity on public television.

“Like that,” Tony said with a light laugh and a shrug. “But no, not really. You?” He looked to his lover.

“Maybe a little.” Peter answered honestly. “Though being outed as Spiderman changed things far more, and that had been the hurtful purpose of it.” Peter was reluctant to share more, but believed there was no point in hiding the facts. “It has made going to college difficult. Though fortunately my professors have been willing to let me do assignments outside of class.”

Tony rubbed his thumb over the back of Peter’s hand and said, “It’s never easy for a genius like Peter, but being known as Spiderman and Tony Stark’s significant other certainly complicates matters. Thankfully, Peter’s Aunt May is extremely supportive, though her shovel talk was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever heard.”

Peter was grateful for the subtle sign of support and comfort. Privately, just between Tony and himself, Peter struggled with the idea of attending college at all. Not because he wasn’t smart enough, but more so because he didn’t see himself following an academic path, whereas his peers were all there to become the things they were focused on, which for some included getting a master’s degree or doctorate. Majoring in six fields might be easy for him, but these days it was used more for bragging rights rather than put to actual use. And that just wasn’t Peter’s path.

Not wanting to add much more, Peter gave a little smile to the camera, wanting May to feel this public acknowledgement. “My Aunt May has been an advocate and supporter to me, all my life. Long before I became Spiderman. I am lucky to have her in my life.”

“You are both connected by the early loss of your parents. Does that similar background help you understand each other?” Berrington asked.

Tony grimaced slightly, hand tightening slightly on Peter’s. “There’s a lot of rather special connections between us,” he said. “Being geniuses. Being superheroes. Being orphans is just a small part of who we are. And fortunately, Peter had a loving aunt to raise him, while I ... didn’t.” He mentioned no part of Obie, one of the worst in a long line of betrayals. “But I know it’s made me more intent than ever in holding on to happiness now that I’ve found it and damn what anyone else says.”

The audience made a low, sincere noise of appreciation.

Peter on the other hand had a fairly happy life. Even though he had no memory of his parents, May had always shown him love and affection, care and attention. Whereas Tony had not received those things. Peter had enjoyed school, without being held to an impossible standard of perfection. Whereas Tony had spent his entire life being compared to his father. “I have been fortunate to have had a happy life already. So for me, sharing my life with Tony is an extension and continuation of that happiness.”

“It’s one of the things I first noticed about Peter- how much he shines with gladness ... and goodness. I know I’m not worthy of his attention, but I’m too grateful for them to object. I know that I’ve got the better end of the deal … and the lovely thing is, Peter thinks the same. So, in that, we’re also connected. We find each other rather lovely.”

There was another appreciative noise from the audience, especially when Tony gave Peter a besotted smile.

Of course Peter absolutely glowed. It was all true. And Peter loved how Tony put it into words. But since he could feel a soft blush crossing his face, Peter decided to lift Tony’s hand and kiss the side of his thumb, unafraid of his own transparent feelings, and unafraid of showing Tony affection. 

Berrington cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably, though the audience was completely won over by now. “So, you do not see this as possibly interfering with your Avengers’ duties in terms of being distracted in the field by the wellbeing of the other?”

“We’re not Rogers,” Tony said dismissively, showing the cracks still in their relationship and not caring. “Neither of us is going to throw over the public good for each other, despite any temptations.”

“Keep in mind our duties ... which aren’t really duties-“ Peter blathered. “Our roles within the Avengers have evolved anyway. Just as anyone else might get promoted in a job, or change departments, or try a new field, we’ve also adapted into new commitments and responsibilities. These days, Tony is more of a consultant, or emergency contact. For example, for the most part, Tony no longer takes it upon himself to finance every single whim of his peers, or be first on scene for every call to action. There are others, so many others, who can do that now. And that’s a break from the front line that I believe Tony has very much earned and deserves.” 

“It’s nice to only be a sugar daddy to one hero instead of a group,” Tony joked with a wink at the crowd. “But seriously, government funding of the Avengers and similar teams makes a lot more sense, as does the increased supervision. Things are not at all the way they were for too long. There’s oversight and redundancy of members and opportunities for people like me to finally get a break from the field and from always being on call. And opportunities for Peter to expand his responsibilities, too. He’s fast becoming a masterful IT expert.”

Peter smiled a little. “Sometimes I still get calls, where Spiderman is specifically requested. But Tony is right, there are enough members so that if the situation or team requires a speedster, or telepath, or sharpshooter, there is more than one to call upon.” 

“And we can not take calls the other is on, if there’s any doubt of our objectivity,” Tony said. “Barring any further alien invasions, of course.”

The reporter did not hide a shiver of nerves. “I’m hoping there’s not a lot of chance of that,” he said.

Tony shrugged and said, “We keep an eye out for that, as well, of course, but most of our problems seem to be Earth based right now. After all, we’ve got a lot of work to do to make our own house safe, including for other people like Peter and myself.”

“Fortunately, there is a growing number of individuals with intergalactic ties, who are also very invested in protecting Earth.” Peter added, thinking of Thor and Captain Marvel.

“And for all that I’ve no interest in illuminating his story, there was only one Thanos ... and one set of Infinity Stones.” Tony felt a strange fluttering inside him at the words, thinking even as he did that nobody knew what had become of them. “And as Peter said, with so many members on the Avengers now, we have options for taking down those who threaten the Earth’s people ... or resources.” He lightly squeezed Peter’s hand as he spoke. “So, we’re not likely to get into conflicts of interest in any sense. And we have oversight now. Layers and layers of it. We did make sure the Council was aware of our relationship, not that we gave them a say in anything.” He winked at Peter playfully.

As open and approachable as Peter was, he actually didn’t like so many people getting involved in their business. Not that he ever would have been allowed a quiet, private life with Tony Stark. Still, it annoyed him that they had to have this conversation over a dozen times now. At least Peter and Tony kept the information and what they wanted to share, in their own control.

“I’m sure that was also a difficult discussion,” Berrington said, injecting sympathy into his voice. “I know the council has not always been friendly to you in particular, Mr. Stark.”

“You mean General Ross,” Tony said. “Well, since his departure from the scene, we do breathe a lot easier. And I’m used to having my private life blasted all over the front pages. It’s Peter who’s had to learn.”

Berrington turned his attention to the younger man. “Would you change anything about the way you’ve had to deal with your relationship in the public eye, Peter?”

“Being outed by Quentin Beck was an unkind thing to do. We have privileged information about our fellow Avengers, or X-Men, about their civilian identities or their partners, and no matter how much you might be angry or frustrated with someone else, you never have the right to tell their secrets.” Peter sighed. “I would have liked to have been allowed to tell the world about my life as Spiderman, in my own time. If ever.”

Berrington nodded and gestured between the two of them. “And how about in terms of your relationship with Mr. Stark?”

“Tony,” the billionaire corrected absently. “Don’t get Peter back into the habit of calling me Mr. Stark.” He grinned crookedly at his lover.

“We have discussed these things from the beginning of our relationship, knowing that there would be no avoiding it. We knew that there would be critical intervals, and those who oppose our relationship, or try to find fault in it just because ... so in that way, I don’t like that we have to constantly prove ourselves. When your friends at a dinner party, or your neighbor, or your kid’s teacher, or your doctor ... none of them have to prove the health or happiness or love or loyalty of their relationship, and yet we’re being asked to all the time.”

Tony squeezed Peter’s fingers again and said, “It’s not an easy thing to be forever in the spotlight. A lot of relationships haven’t been able to manage the strain. Of course, between us, there’s no worry about infidelity. I’ve sown my wild oats and gotten sick of it. And Peter ... he’s too good to ever consider it. So those pressures aren’t on my mind, and I hope they’re not on Peter’s.”

“I wouldn’t change anything about Tony, and I know he wouldn’t change anything about me. Even if we still carry some baggage with us, I’m not concerned.” Peter said with a small glance at Tony, offering a little smile. 

Tony laughed and said, “Except maybe being so much in the spotlight.”

Berrington tipped his head in acknowledgement and asked, “So, where do you see your relationship going then?” 

“As far as Peter wants,” Tony said. “I’m willing to go all the way.”

Peter was confident that if he asked for legal documents, or marriage, or anything of that nature, Tony would oblige. But this was one example which highlighted that being from separate generations meant that they approached life differently. Peter had every intention of spending the rest of his life with Tony Stark. That was simply a fact. But following traditional roles like marriage just wasn’t a priority to him. Like many his age, the value was in the relationship itself, not an overrated, overpriced party.

“Our relationship has already endured death and loss and mourning. Now ... it’s just about a life shared together.”

Berrington had a minute pause, before he asked with a cautious kind of tone, “Given the severity of the injuries you’ve suffered over your life, Mr. Stark, don’t you think that time might be rather short? How well are you after this last battle with Thanos?”

The part of Peter’s abilities that were able to sense a threat, reacted instantly to this question. Peter was always protective of Tony, but in this area especially. The muscles in his back tightened, his whole body on edge. “You are in no position to make such a speculation, or assumption. Or are you secretly an expert on the infinity stones?” 

Tony held up one hand to the audience, who were also reacting negatively to the question. “Nobody is an expert on Infinity Stones,” he said quietly. “The closest we have is Dr. Strange. But I’ll give you this, Mr. Berrington ... I have scraped by death’s door more times than any one man should risk it. It’s one reason I’m not as active as Iron Man anymore. And it’s another reason I decided that I didn’t want to play it safe and worry about public opinion and not be with Peter. I don’t know how long I have. Nobody does. Tomorrow’s never promised. But I know that more than most ... well, I think we all do now.” He gestured again to the crowd, receiving a soft murmur or agreement, as everyone had lost somebody to the dusting. “You can’t be scared to pursue the things that make you happy. You just can’t. And Peter makes me happy.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was so, so very odd. Not one single television, not one single radio (because yeah, people still used radio signals), and not one single phone in the entirety of Tony Stark’s house could receive a news channel. It was so, so very odd. Peter made a point of saying so as he flipped through the channels in the den, somehow unable to pick up any of the news stations.

Peter of course was just grinning, rather pleased with himself at being able to hack the Stark house just enough (with KAREN’s help), so they could not access the horrible news stories that had been running non-stop. The information provided in the news was not useful to Tony’s healing and recovery. 

Tony gave Peter a dry look, one eyebrow raised, and said, “Golly gee, whatever could have happened to the channels?” He huffed a half-laugh. “It’s a good thing you’re my favorite, or I might get grumpy. I’ve never liked being handled, kid. Even for my own good.” He settled back on the sofa with a low sigh. “How about a brainless film?”

“It’s just so strange.” Peter insisted, pretending to be oblivious about the fact that he had overstepped. He was confident that keeping the outside world, out, was the right thing to do. At least for a while.

“You pick.” Peter handed the remote over to Tony before he began to comb the room for every blanket and pillow he could find. Even the ones that were meant to just be decorative, Peter collected into his arms and returned to the couch with them.

Tony was far more entertained watching Peter bop about, knowing he was fussing about Tony himself. “Only when you join me, kid, and stop moving. Maybe you need a good swing around the neighborhood, fight a few carjackers, help some old ladies cross busy intersections.” He favored Peter with a sweet smile. “Nothing will hap-“ 

In the middle of his sentence, a gold portal began to form in the center of the room. 

“-pen… well, shit.”

The armful of blankets and pillows dropped from Peter’s arms, clumping together on the floor at Tony’s feet. He knew that the portal meant Doctor Strange, or some other wizard, was coming to visit. What he didn’t understand was why right now. Just when they got home and were starting to settle in.

Peter stood his ground, a part of him disappointed that bad news might enter the quiet refuge of Tony Stark’s home. That was the last thing Peter wanted for Tony right now. Something to make him worry, something to stress him out.

Doctor Strange emerged in a swirl of cloak and sparkles, face serious, but not unfriendly. “Dr. Stark. Mr. Parker. Pardon the intrusion. I am aware you were hoping to avoid company for awhile longer. However, I fear some things cannot wait.”

“Hey, Doc. Hey, Cloakie.” Tony waved at them both from his prone position on the couch, grinning a little when the Cloak waved a corner at him enthusiastically. “You’re right about the company, Doc, but we don’t mind old friends. Right, Peter?” he said that meaningfully toward his young companion, aware that Peter looked like he wanted to punch Strange right back through the portal.

“Hello, Sir.” Peter said, not wanting to be unwelcoming, because Strange was indeed a friend to them. Feeling a little defeated, since it was clear he would be unable to protect Tony from the outside world for even a few hours, Peter drew in a deep breath before speaking. “Do you want me to go, Mr. Stark?” He asked, thinking that whatever Strange had to say, was likely a private matter for Tony.

“No,” Tony said and patted the couch next to him. “I’d like you to hear what the Doc has to say, too.” He turned his attention to Strange. “I expect it’s not good news, seeing how you’ve burst into my Tower.”

“It’s not necessarily bad news,” Strange said with a slight hesitation. “I need to check you for residual magics.”

“Come again?” Tony asked, not really liking where that was going.

Strange favored him with an unimpressed look. “You understand me, Dr. Stark. I am sure Mr. Parker does as well.”

Instead of cuddling up to the other man as he had wanted to just minutes before, Peter sat next to Tony on the couch, staring down at his own knees. Strange had been kind enough to indulge Peter’s questions and hypothetical suggestions a few months ago regarding the soul stone, but that had only been a single strand within a web of speculation, fears, facts, and questions surrounding the infinity stones.

Peter chewed on his lip before all his thoughts came spilling out at once. “Will that hurt? What will it mean if you find something? What does it mean if you don’t find something? What if there is something- but you just can’t sense it?”

Tony placed a hand on Peter’s closest knee and squeezed gently, trying to convey both comfort and gratitude for the way he worried. “Doc wouldn’t do anything he didn’t think was necessary,” he said, thinking of Strange (and Peter, always Peter) dusting in front of him. “Including the painful stuff.”

Strange’s look became grateful for a split second, before turning serious again. He took a seat nearby, facing both men. “I do not believe this should hurt, but I cannot answer the rest of your questions until after I examine Dr. Stark.”

“Tony-” he mumbled, feeling weird being called Dr. Stark.

“Tony,” Strange corrected. “I will cast a spell to check you for magical auras. Most likely multiple spells. The power of the Infinity Stones was unique and not much was truly known of it. Some of these spells will be casts in the dark to see what I find. Mr. Parker is not wrong that I may find nothing, but that something will still be there.”

“It’s ok to call me Peter.” The young man said, following Tony’s lead. Even though he was formal with others, calling them Doctor, or Captain, or Mister, depending on their appropriate title, Peter didn’t mind others being informal with him. It was a way of being friendly to anyone.

“I would like Peter to stay,” Tony said firmly, still not comfortable in the presence of magic. 

Strange nodded. “He is welcome. May I begin?”

Tony glanced at Peter for confirmation, before saying, “Just talk through it a bit for me, Doc. I don’t really get the whole hand wavy thing you’ve got going on.”

With a little snort of indignation, Strange said, “I will cast a spell first that is most routinely used to detect magical emanations.” His hands were moving fluidly even as he spoke, circles forming at his fingertips.

“Routinely,” Tony muttered, hand tightening a little on Peter’s knee in nerves.

Not wanting to hide his affection for Tony, even though they were new at expressing it to each other, Peter reached down and held Tony’s hand. And anyway, Peter didn’t think Doctor Strange would vocalize any judgment about the two of them providing comfort to each other. “You see? Only the best for you, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, trying to be cheerful. “No first year medical students for you!” 

Tony blurted out a soft laugh, even as Strange looked a little amused, though his hands never stopped building the circles of gold.

“And there-” Strange paused and his eyes flickered over whatever he was seeing in the swirling gold. He frowned a little and said, “Well, there’s definitely something there.”

“Oh good,” Tony muttered, barely keeping himself from vibrating. “Nothing like being cryptic, Doc.”

Strange just raised both his eyebrows and began to move his hands again. “We’ll try a somewhat deeper dive, as it were. I will probe specifically for old magic. I am not sure this will-” There was a flash of multi colors, and he jerked back, though his hands remained positioned. 

Peter scrunched his face and squinted through the sudden light. Peter’s heart raced as his inner voice started to shout at him: Everything is fine! Tony’s fine! This is not a problem! Everything is fine! Just fine! But Peter had never been a good liar, and was certainly a very poor liar to himself. 

“Shit!” Tony yelled, much more demonstrative than the other two in that moment. Besides, it felt like something inside him jerked hard. “Strange?” He’d brought both of his own hands up instinctively, one in front of his face, and the other to his middle, where that sensation had twisted his guts.

“Infinity magics,” Strange confirmed, as though the multi colors were not clue enough. “I’m not sure to what level, but from the reaction to that simple spell, I’d say a lot.”

“Seriously!? A lot!? Is that the best you can do!?” Tony dropped his hand back to Peter’s knee, needing the grounding. 

Strange shook his head, as the light show cleared completely, his own hands now back at his sides. “I can test to figure out that depth, but those are more complicated spells. Trickier.”

“Um- let’s just put that on hold for a moment.” Peter said quickly. “Maybe just address this first bit of information. Mr. Stark has the magic of the infinity stones still inside him. That’s what you are saying? That’s what I’m understanding? This is the conversation we’re having, right?” Peter asked, not because he was stupid or dense, but rather because his concept of reality had just been skewed for a second and he wanted to make sure that this right now, this moment, was real.

Strange nodded again and confessed, “It is not altogether unexpected. The stones were just ... gone after your snap, Tony. All of that energy and magic, vanished. That was impossible to truly believe. As was your survival.”

Peter was too sensitive for this kind of thing. The smallest implication that Tony should have died brought tears to his eyes. “Of course he survived.” Peter said, a mix of emotions in his voice. Fear and denial among them. Even though logically he knew the answer. Trying to use a single stone was enough to kill most people, let alone use all of them at once.

Tony leaned over and kissed his closest cheek softly and murmured, “Course I did, kid.”

Dropping his eyes briefly, Strange braved going on, knowing Peter was a lot more dangerous than he looked. “Having survived, part of my conclusion ... the Order’s conclusion was that the stones wanted you alive. They themselves prevented the use of their magic from being fatal. Leading us to the further conclusion was that they transferred to you as a host for their magics ... and probably altered your being in some way that allows you to store them without damage.” He coughed lightly into one scarred hand, eyes on Peter. 

Tony slumped back into the sofa, eyes like saucers. “Well, that’s a fucking lot to just drop on a guy’s ass.”

The information that Strange was providing clicked firmly into the logical side of Peter’s brain. While Tony came to terms about the fact that he had absorbed the infinity stones, Peter was still in protective mode. “If the stones kept Mr. Stark alive, and choose him as a host, then that is how it’s going to stay.” His mind was already jumping forward to the notion that the Order, and maybe even Doctor Strange too, would want Tony to let go of the power he was unknowingly holding onto.

Strange glanced again at Peter, eyes assessing and a touch wary, but his gaze soon returned to Tony. “I know. I have a bad habit of dropping a lot on you, Tony, and expecting you to bear the load somehow. As for touching the magic inside you-” Strange shook his head once, firmly, in dismissal of the idea. “We don’t know enough about what we’re dealing with or how the magics might react if we actively attempted to engage them. This testing around the surface is all I feel comfortable with.” 

Tony swallowed hard and nodded once. “Do you know what it means for me ... having this magic inside me?”

“Honestly, no,” Strange said. “But the infinity stones have existed since the creation of the universe. I don’t believe they’re going anywhere, anytimesoon.”

“And if I’m their host…”

“Then you just made six immortal friends apart of your life.” Peter supplied, matter of fact.

“Not sure friends is the right word,” Tony muttered, while Strange nodded agreement. “I heard them, you know, when I put on the gauntlet, before I snapped. Heard them all in my head. They promised me whatever I wanted, whatever I most truly desired ... they were fucking creepy, is what they were.” He put a hand protectively over his middle again.

Strange bit his tongue a moment on a surge of questions, probably unwanted by either man in the room right now. But later, yes, later, the Order really needed to speak to Dr. Stark. “Do you want me to test just how much magic is in you?”

“That sounds like a terrible idea ... let’s do it,” Tony said with more than a hint of his old self. After all, what point was there in just wondering about what had been done to him? Better to know all that he could.

Peter chewed his lip again, looking at Doctor Strange, then back at Tony. His question couldn’t wait. Peter still had almost-memories about his experience with the soul stone. It had never been a conversation (at least not one that he could remember), just an impression, or presence. “Do they still talk to you?”

Tony shook his head, with a grateful sigh. “I haven’t heard them since I snapped. Until Dr. Strangelove over here made them spark, I didn’t have any notion they were inside me. But when he did …” His hand fisted over his stomach. “It was like something kicked me inside.”

Strange resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname, even as his glanced at the way Tony protectively covered his midsection. “I am surprised you felt them there. I would have thought-” He gestured to Tony’s chest.

“Like I need anything more fucked up there,” Tony grumbled.

“You and the Time Stone are friends, sort of, right?” Peter asked Doctor Strange, though didn’t wait for an answer as he continued to talk. “If you test for magic, and the other stones don’t like it ... they’re not going to lash out, and kill you or something, right?”

“As long as I’m not trying to interfere with them,” Strange said, though part of him was a bit afraid. The Eye of Agamotto had not exactly been kind. Just powerful. 

“We’re doing this,” Tony said. “I need to know as much as possible about who I am now. What I am.” He patted his sternum. “I’m pretty much a long ways away from being completely human anymore. So, what’s a bit more?”

“Don’t say that Sir.” Peter said softly, never liking it when Tony talked about himself like that. Saying that he wasn’t human, or ‘othering’ himself. “You’re not a ‘what’ ... you’re still you.”

“Tony,” he shot back fiercely and tugged Peter to him for a hug and a brief kiss to his forehead. “I’m Tony Stark. And I’m slowly becoming more inorganic than organic material due to repeated battles against beings that are a lot stronger than I am. And now, I’m apparently home to a few magic rocks, too.” He eased back to look Peter in the eyes, holding those lovely browns with his own. “But yeah, still Tony Stark,” he said with a wink.

Captivated by the intensity of Tony’s eyes, Peter nodded quickly. “Still Tony Stark.” Peter repeated, taking a deep breath, which felt like the first since Doctor Strange had arrived.

Strange let them have their moment, aware as he had been even when he gave Thanos the last stone, of how important these two were to each other. How brightly each man shone and how blinding their light was together. How brilliant to bask in. 

Tony dared a soft kiss to Peter’s mouth, not letting himself linger, but slipping enough tongue to let them both enjoy. “Let Doc do his thing now, alright?”

“Yes, Tony.” Peter said with great affection. When just minutes before, Peter had been anxious and hypersensitive to every word, every sight, every thought running through his head, he was now almost completely calmed. Not subdued. But calmed. He held Tony’s hand, locking their fingers together.

Tony turned his attention back to Strange. “Alright, on with the light show, Doc. We haven’t got all day.”

Strange rolled his eyes this time, big and slow so both men could see him, but his hands were already busy, pulling up even more complicated magic. This took him a little more time, as he summoned up a spell capable of testing Tony’s magical strength without hopefully triggering the infinity stones to react badly.

As Strange’s hands waved in their intricate patterns in the air, the lights in the room slowly began to brighten. And brighten. The speakers popped on and began blaring AC/DC at a level even regular ears would find uncomfortable. The elevator doors began to snap open and shut, even while the elevator itself began to run up and down the shaft at greater and greater speeds. 

“Boss-” FRIDAY’s voice sounded scared into the room, over the blaring music. “Boss?”

The electronics in adjoining rooms began to turn on one at a time, TVs and lights and computer screens in the air and every Starkphone and pad hidden around the place. Until everything was a blare of noise and light and electronic buzz, leading to a dizzying crescendo, until every light, every screen, every speaker, everything machine in the top two floors, barring Tony himself, exploded.

“Tony?” Peter shouted, though his ears were ringing so painfully that he couldn’t even hear himself. “Tony?” He tried again, but it felt like he was yelling under water. He let go of Tony’s hand so he could press the heal of his wrists firmly into the side of his own head, trying to alleviate the pressure in his skull that was keeping everything muted to him. “Are you alright?” He yelled, not knowing how loud he was being.

“What the everloving fuck!?” Tony yelled, his own head swirling with the noise and sensation and stomach now a churning mass. He reached for Peter and pulled him in, centering himself on his solidness and scent. He pressed his face into Peter’s neck and breathed in deep, nerves almost instantly calming themselves.

The Sorcerer Supreme slowly climbed to his feet and looked at the shattered remains of what had been one of the most technologically advanced rooms on the planet. “So, you’re basically terrifying,” he said, though he doubted either man could hear him right now.

In turn, Peter tucked his face into Tony’s neck and simply closed his eyes, trying to recover from the lights and sounds that had overwhelmed his highly sensitive abilities. He hugged Tony tightly, almost too tightly, as if afraid that any second one of them would dust before the other. And that wasn’t allowed to happen. Ever again.

After a few moments, Tony lifted his head from Peter’s neck and sought out the sorcerer, who helped out by having a couple of gold circles still whirling around his hands. “So, I guess that answers that,” he said through gritted teeth.

Strange nodded once and said, “You’re the most powerful magical being in the universe, Tony.”

“Just my motherfucking luck,” Tony muttered and kept Peter tight in his arms, safe with him there. “Just once, I want good news.”

“That’s the reason you’re alive,” Strange said.

“Fuck you, that’s not good news,” Tony spat, but felt a little reproached as Strange glanced down at Peter. “Fine. Being alive, good news. Being alive because six crazy ass magical rocks decided I’m there babymama, bad fucking news!”

As Peter began to process light and sound on a more tolerable level, he lifted his head enough to watch Tony’s lips move as he spoke. Alive. Alive was good. Peter slid his hand over Tony’s chest, not entirely understanding the anger. Did Tony feel differently about himself? Did Strange see him differently now? Would the rest of the world? Peter certainly didn’t.

Nanotechnology or extremis armor. Heart or arc reactor. Good day, and bad. Scars, or smooth skin. And now, infinity stones, or none. Tony Stark was still Tony. Still the man he loved. Still the man he imagined for company to live with him in a pocket dimension. And just how Peter had held onto Tony while existing within the soul stone, now in turn the infinity stones were holding onto Tony.

“It’s alright.” Peter said finally, his voice soft to make up for shouting earlier. “It’s not actually a bad thing. Right?” He asked, slowly turning his head to look at Strange. 

Strange made a shrugging gesture with his lit hands and said, “This does not need to be bad. However, I would recommend monitoring your magical output. Nothing too intrusive, but something to give us an indication if these powers are dormant when not being prodded.” 

“And when they are prodded? Because you know, sooner rather than later, I’m going to have to superhero it up or some jackass is going to get in my face and then boom! No more power in New York,” Tony said, still holding Peter. His attention turned to Peter, and he ran his hands over him carefully. “Are you alright, Peter? All that noise.” He pressed soft kisses to his face.

“I wasn’t expecting it.” Peter admitted. None of his senses had warned him against danger, because he never felt in danger with Tony. 

Lightly closing his eyes as Tony kissed his face, Peter smiled to himself. He loved how openly affectionate Tony was willing to be with him. Especially in front of someone else. “I’m alright.” He finally said.

Tony had never been so affectionate before with anyone, but Peter brought out his tenderness and protectiveness in one go. He hated that he’d even accidentally hurt his boy, his lover. His eyes went back to Strange. “Whatever you think best, Doc. I need to know what this means. Learn to control it, if I have to. I don’t want to be a danger to everyone.” His eyes returned to Peter.

Strange nodded at him. “And we want to help you. You’ve given us so much. The world…”

“So- I’m going to say something that’s maybe stupid. Maybe not right at all.” Peter began, stalling a little as he kept his hand on Tony’s chest. “But when you were still at the hospital, Doctor Strange and I talked a little about the stones, because I had questions and well ... whatever, that’s not the point ... but he said that the stones have personalities, right? So maybe after everything that happened, they choose to stick with you for a reason. Instead of, I don’t know, going back out into the universe somewhere. They decided to sort of ... retire within you for a while?”

“Makes as much sense as anything,” Tony said, face thoughtful. “Could we find a way to let me talk to them again, Strange?” 

Strange became grimmer, if that were possible, but similarly thoughtful. “It’s an idea. I’d need to research, and it may take time. Still ... there’s always a chance they will tell you what you want. You’ve made rather a career out of doing the impossible.”

Tony groaned and looked around him at the dark rooms. “Don’t suppose you can magic us some lights or maybe repair the technology?” 

Strange made a face at him, but began to move his hands again, magic sparking instantly.

“Still Tony Stark,” he told Peter softly. “Just weirder than ever.”

“I’m not worried about it.” Peter said with a smile, despite the fact that Tony (unintentionally) destroyed every electronic item in his home. Whatever was going on, they would figure it out together.

Tony lightly framed Peter’s face with both hands and leaned in for a kiss, soft and tender. He didn’t allow the flickering lights to deter him from his aim, stealing Peter’s breath for his own. And when everything suddenly came to life around them, lights on and Friday murmuring worries from the ceiling, that only seemed the proper response to something so wonderful. “I do, but only because I worry about you.”

“Tony-“ Peter blushed, delighted by the sweet kiss. His fingers curled into Tony’s shirt, a subtle expression of his desire. He wanted to straddle Tony’s lap, kiss and touch him until they both passed out from exhaustion. “Love you.” He said warmly, letting their lips brush again, offering them up to be devoured and kissed like that again.

Strange cleared his throat and said, “Well, I’ve learned what I wished to know.” 

Tony chuckled and cradled Peter to him, not caring what the sorcerer thought of them. “We both did. I know that I really, really hate magic. So, go find me a way to talk to these damn stones. And a way to measure how often they’re flaring with their stupid magics and don’t come back ‘til you’ve get something useful. ‘K? Bye now.”

A part of Peter hoped that the stones had a sense of humor as a part of their personalities, since Tony kept calling them stupid and saying how much he didn’t like the situation. Though on the other hand, suspected that the stones knew that about Tony before deciding to commit to him as a host.

“Thanks Doctor Strange-“ Peter mumbled, even though he kept his eyes on Tony. “I was looking forward to making out with Tony, earlier so ... we’re going to do that now.”

Tony threw back his head and laughed, delighted by Peter’s forwardness.

“Definitely something I don’t need to know about,” Strange agreed, making a portal as fast as he could, lest the other men begin snogging more in front of him. Or worse. “I’ll contact you as soon as I have anything useful. Try not to blow anything up ... with your new magic, anyway.” He disappeared in a last wave of Cloak (who wouldn’t have minded some snogging action).

Once Strange was gone, Peter smiled openly. “Please keep kissing me.” He asked, gently touching the side of Tony’s face, happy to be in his arms.

* * *

Tony tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair, watching Strange playing around with the wristband he’d given Tony several weeks prior and mutter to himself. “Hey, Doc, think maybe you can tell us what’s up before Peter’s reaches retirement age?”

As often happened in their conversations, Strange just flicked an unimpressed glare his direction and went back to hand gestures and murmuring.

“Seriously, I’m going to go break a few things.” Tony started to stand.

“Stark!” Strange barked at him, without even looking his direction. 

Since Tony stopped drinking several years ago, the former wet bar had been converted into a coffee bar and juice bar. Vodka and gin, wine and liquor had been replaced with espresso and tea, juice and powder to mix into smoothies.

“I have your coffee, Tony.” Peter said after the last drop had been brewed. He approached with a smile, encouraging Tony to sit back down and enjoy his stimulant of choice.

Tony accepted the brew with a brief kiss for Peter and sighed. “So help me, Strange, if you don’t start talking, even my crush on your outerwear won’t save you.” 

Cloak floated over to Tony for snuggles, one tendril wrapping around Peter, as well. 

“Flirt.” Peter teased with a smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want something to drink?” Peter offered to Doctor Strange again, trying to keep things friendly, even though Strange and Tony often got grumpy with each other. Not to the point where they distrust each other of course, instead it was one of those affectionately frustrated relationships. It just so happened that each man was extremely accomplished in their own field, but there was little to no crossover, so it was often hard for them to relate to the other.

“Perhaps in a moment, thank you,” Strange said, still intent on his work. “I believe we are just about ... ah, yes.” He fell silent and simply stared at the jeweled band for a long moment.

Tony glared at him and then looked to Peter and made a ‘web flick him’ gesture, which was a bit obscene. 

Peter just scrunched his nose at Tony, that no, he was not going to be doing that. Instead he reached over and rubbed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s not stalling on purpose.” Peter said, maybe a little louder than necessary, just to make sure Strange could overhear their conversation. “I’m sure he knows better than to annoy you like that. These things take the time that they take.”

Strange blinked a few times, as if coming awake, and turned to them. “Yes, excuse me, these readings are fascinating.”

Tony scowled at him. “Are you doing Star Trek impressions now?”

Ignoring him, Strange said, “There have been only two significant fluctuations of magic during the time you’ve been wearing the bracelet-“

“Armband,” Tony said simultaneously.

“- both times when you’ve been in battle. The stones appear to be protecting you at those moments.”

“I cracked my head on the shower and bled all over the floor. Why weren’t they protecting me then?” Tony demanded.

“Perhaps your own stupidity is beyond even the Infinity Stones,” Strange said.

“You overblown circus performer-“ Tony started.

“Ok-“ Peter sighed. “Ok.” He said again, placing a hand on Tony’s arm, wanting him to show some restraint. “So the infinity stones are protecting their host.” Peter said, wanting to discuss this information, instead of allowing the two men to get under each other’s skin. “That’s good, right? That’s friendly.”

Strange said, “They appear to protect in extreme circumstances, but not everyday ones. Potentially lethal instances.” He kept a wary eye on Tony and his Cloak, which Tony pet gently, getting a response like a pleased cat. He knew the finicky article might take to attacking either one of them at any time, but right now, he was the more likely recipient. “They also appear to spontaneously activate at a much lower level at mostly random intervals ... though there have been multiple spikes around midnight ... enough to be a pattern.” 

“Midnight?” Tony asked, thinking of how much he and Peter enjoyed celebrating when Peter returned from a successful neighborhood watch. “Midnight?!”

Peter stood quietly at first, making sure he had heard correctly. And Tony’s reaction helped make it clear that he was understanding this correctly. Peter looked at Strange, who clearly didn’t know what he had just discovered, then at Tony, before he laughed uncontrollably. “Oh, wow-“ He wheezed, collapsing back into the couch in a giggle fit.

“That’s really not fucking funny!” Tony seethed, though his ire was not directed at Peter. “Those creepy ass peeping Toms! They’re skeeving on our sex life!”

Strange turned a strange mixture of red and green all at once and dropped the armband on the table in front of him with an awkward clatter. “That’s remarkably-“

“If you say fascinating, I will repulsor you in the balls,” Tony snarled.

One of Strange’s hands went into a defensive position over said area, even as Cloak thwapped Tony in the head.

“Ow! Fucking intelligent magical objects, what the actual fuck is wrong with you!?” Tony demanded of the flying cloth. “Seriously!?”

The Cloak shrugged and made an expansive gesture to Tony’s figure, wherein the stones resided.

“Are you insinuating this is my fault!?”

Peter however was stuck in a giggle loop, and every time he tried to pull himself out of his, Tony’s annoyance only dropped him back into laughter. “Ok ... ok-“ Peter got to his feet, face pink with amusement and still grinning. “Tony ... it’s ok.” Peter said, not as upset about it as his lover was.

“You are remarkably sanguine about this,” Tony said, “and as much as I’m glad you’re not freaking the fuck out ... they’re not in you.” He whirled back to Strange, who still looked wary, Cloak hovering behind him. “I need to talk to them.”

“Tony-“

“Find a way, Strange! This- this- I cannot stand this.” Tony had calmed enough to look really, really unhappy, tinged with scared. “They can fuck me up if they need to, but not Peter. Understand?”

Peter quieted instantly, smile gone from his face. He approached Tony from the side slowly, fingers brushing, asking to hold his hand. “I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean- I wasn’t trying to be dismissive.” Peter swallowed. “You’re right to be upset. You didn’t agree to have the stones be a permanent part of your life, to have their magic live inside you. Even though they are actively protecting you, and have never hurt me ... you never agreed to this.” Peter carefully met Tony’s eyes as he added softly. “I’m on your side.”

Tony closed his eyes and practiced a few deep breaths, fighting down the fear and the accompanying anger. He knew he tended to lash out when frightened, but neither of the men in the room (nor the sentient clothing) deserved his ire. “I’m sorry. I just- I hate this. I hate having no control over this.”

Strange’s posture eased, face turning sympathetic. “I do understand that,” he said, waving his fingers in the air, drawing attention to the fact that they were still not completely responsive. “And we are doing what we can to find a way to allow you to communicate with the stones. We just- we’re not sure that is knowledge we possess.”

Taking Peter’s hand, Tony opened his eyes again and looked around the room. “I’m going to have to be content with the fact that I haven’t blown myself or anything else up for now, aren’t I?” he asked with a quiet hint of despair.

He had no evidence to tell Tony otherwise, but Peter didn’t believe that was an issue. Just a feeling. So while Peter’s mind raced with other speculation, he kept it to himself for now. “In the meantime, should we do anything differently?” 

Strange shook his head and said, “There’s no sign the stones are doing anything harmful.”

“And I’m not going to stop living my life,” Tony said. “If you wanted to stay away, kid, I’d understand ... but I don’t want you to.” He stroked Peter’s left cheek with a soft touch. “Even if the idea that these things are taking an interest in us, in you, terrifies me.”

“Maybe I should be scared. Maybe that’s the logical thing to feel ...” Peter dropped his eyes, not wanting to fight, even though he disagreed with Tony in this way. “But I don’t recognize this as danger.” And generally, every part of his body was sensitive to danger. “Maybe that has to do with my time in the soul stone, I don’t know.” Peter gave a little shrug of one shoulder.

Tony shuddered at the memory of Peter dusting and tugged to engulf him fully in a hug, warm and thorough. He looked over at Strange. “Thanks, Doc. Sorry for-” He made a face at himself, even as the Cloak accepted the apology and wrapped around both Tony and Peter.

Strange nodded and said, “This is still a lot for anyone to accept. Too much was asked of you. I know that. We’ll do all we can.”

“Sure, Doc ... sure.” 

“It’s ok Tony.” Peter whispered against Tony’s shoulder, leaning into his chest as they hugged. “I’m ok.” He added, knowing that was the foundation of his concern. 

With a last little squeeze, Tony released Peter for a moment to offer Strange a hand. “I’ll keep wearing the armband, Doc. Please try and bring me a bit of good news next time. At least tell me you’ve done something like drop the Witch on her ass.”

Strange snorted, but there was a smile at the edges of his mouth. “Until next time, Tony. Peter.” He nodded to them both. “Come along,” he told the Cloak, which clung tighter to both Tony and Peter. “Cloak.”

“Thanks for the hug.” Peter said with a little smile for the cloak. “We’ll be ok.” Tony and Strange seemed to have a natural relationship with the cloak, and sometimes wondered if it had a preference, or if it changed depending on its mood.

Tony patted the Cloak once and said, “You’re always welcome, Outerwear. I like you, too.” He looked at Strange. “You know I appreciate this, right? No matter what I say.”

“Yes, Tony,” Strange said. “I know that you’d much rather me and my magics had never profaned on your science-”

“Damn right.”

“-but that my help is appreciated.”

“Damn right,” Tony repeated. “I’m sending you a set of knitwear for winter. You need a Hogwarts scarf, Doc. To match Cloaky.”

“Indeed,” Strange said dryly, even as he stepped through a portal. “Cloak.”

With a last squeeze of material, the Cloak followed Strange through the swiftly closing portal.

Tony sagged into Peter, knowing the man could take his weight without effort. “Fuck.”

Peter was quiet for a long time, just holding onto Tony, breathing steadily for them both. “Do you want to sit and talk about it?” He asked eventually, fingers gently massaging the back of his neck.

Tony really, really didn’t, but nodded just the same. He’d learned (the real fucking hard way) not to hide things from the people closest to him, even when he’d prefer to bash his skull against a brick wall then talk. “Think maybe you could whip up some of your hot chocolate? With the marshmallows?”

“Of course.” Peter said with a smile. He gave Tony one quick kiss before pulling back. He took Tony’s now cold coffee with him behind the coffee bar and started to make hot chocolate with milk. 

Tony took a seat on the couch and buried his face in his hands for a long moment, waiting for Peter to return. His mind ran in circles, none of them useful. Before Peter returned, he managed to shift himself into an upright position and lean back into the sofa cushions, stretching out his legs in front of him. “Not that long ago, I’d spike the hell out of that cocoa.”

“I know.” Peter said as he handed the cup over to Tony, this time having made one for himself as well. Each topped off with a handful of mini marshmallows.

Sitting on the couch as well, Peter folded his legs under him and looked down as his own knees. “Is that something ... you feel drawn back to? Are you worried about coping with all of this?”

“Thank you, Peter.” Tony took the cup without hesitation, not minding when Peter gave him things. “What, drinking? No.” He shook his head with a light laugh. “I’ve barely thought about alcohol since the whole Siberia thing. And definitely haven’t thought about it since the Stones. You know ... I’m pretty sure I can’t get drunk now. I don’t know why I believe that, but I do. Like a super soldier. Or a spider.” He lightly nudged Peter.

“I hate magic, kid. I always have. And now … I am magic. It was hard enough to accept that I’d have to be the one to use the gauntlet, but this isn’t the price I expected to pay. I’m terrified of what being the host of all this power might mean in the end.”

“Do you really think of it as a consequence? Like ... a punishment?” Peter asked gently. “Because without Doctor Strange telling you about them, you wouldn’t have even known the stones were ... absorbed into you.” For lack of a better term or understanding. “I mean, it's kind of like being mad about having mites on your eyelashes. Yeah, they exist and are there, but it’s not like you are consciously aware of them in your day to day life.” Peter sighed. “I guess I’m just saying that the stones could be screaming in your head, be demanding to be used or try to tell you what to do ... and they’re not. You know? They choose to stick with you ... and yeah, you didn’t agree to it but like ... personally, I much rather know that you have the infinity stones, then have them out in the universe where someone else can grab them up and abuse their power.”

Tony laughed softly at the comparison, loving Peter just a little bit more for that. “I’ve known these stones too long to believe that, kid. The Tesseract was never just a powerful block of icy blue gem. The Time stone ... Strange doesn’t talk about it, any more than I do, but that thing helped him get killed how many times facing Dormammu? And don’t get me started with the Soul stone ... you have to kill something you love to have access?” He took a deep breath and shook his head. “Power always comes with a cost. And this power ... the cost should have been my life. I knew that. I was ready for that. I wasn’t ready to survive. I’m not complaining, kid. Far from it, if only because of you. But ... there’s always a price, and I hate not knowing what it is.”

“You feel like you know them?” Peter asked, not realizing that this was how Tony felt. He was confused. Setting his hot chocolate down on the coffee table, Peter turned on the couch to face Tony with a small frown. “What do you mean? What’s a Door Ma Moo? And who has to be killed? I don’t ... I don’t understand.”

“Dormammu, the alien manipulator of dark energy that tried to eat the world, but Doc stopped him with the Time Stone, by getting himself killed over and over in a time loop?” Tony stared into Peter’s face and saw no recognition there. “You have no idea what I’m talking about.” He frowned and furrowed his brows. “Do I have any idea what I’m talking about? I could have sworn Strange told us about this, but he obviously didn’t tell you. Did he tell me?” He set down the now shaking mug of hot chocolate. “Fuck. He didn’t. How did I know that?” He shook his head hard. “We know how I knew that.” He placed a hand over his stomach again.

“You are remembering the stone’s life experiences ... if that’s what you call it.” Peter slid his hand over top of Tony’s hand and moved closer to him. “That ... that sounds scary actually. They’ve existed since the beginning of the universe ... I imagine, they have a lot of memories.” Peter chewed his lip. “Are you ok Tony?”

“No,” Tony said. “No, I don’t think I am, kid. But-” He lifted his head to pin Peter in place with his gaze, which was warm and hazy at the same time “-I don’t think I have been in a long time. So, I’ll just deal with this like I’ve dealt with everything else life has thrown at me. But better cause I’ve got you this time. And friends I can trust, and I will trust. I want you to promise me one thing, though. Don’t stay with me if I get dangerous to you.”

“You’ve got me.” Peter agreed with a small nod. “And you’ve got good friends.” He repeated back, wanting to confirm these things out loud for Tony. “And if it becomes too dangerous, I won’t stay.” Peter said, holding his hand. “But I don’t believe that day will come.” He added, leaning in to place his head on Tony’s chest, cuddling up to him. “When was the last time you did feel alright? Stable? Happy?” 

“Never, kid,” Tony said softly. “Not since I was old enough to understand my life.” He didn’t have to tell Peter how young that was. “But I’m better now than I have been in years. I could be completely stable if I didn’t have the worry about the magic.” His voice trailed off. “But I confess, I may be scared, but I’m also happy. Because the world is saved, my friends are alive and well, and there’s you.”

Peter glanced up and offered a small smile. “I want to be a part of that, you know. Your present and your future. Feeling happy about life. Stable, secure. Instead of always looking over your shoulder for the next threat coming up on you.”

“Think that’s possible, kid?” Tony asked. “Every time I think I may have gotten there, something else falls on my head. I just want to be with you and let the world take care of its damn self for awhile.” He groaned at his own words. “Power. Responsibility. Shit.”

“I don’t see why not.” Peter said gently. “You’ve saved the world, the universe, plenty enough. If it can’t stay saved, let someone else deal with it. It doesn’t need to be your responsibility. Healthy boundaries.” Peter said with a smile. “I think it’s worth a try. Because I’d like that, you know. Just have a life, with you.”

Tony lightly chucked Peter under the chin, smile soft. “As if you’d give up Spider-Man. You have to have a neighborhood.” He kissed his forehead, tender and sweet. “We just have to work with what we’ve got. Good thing we’re both brilliant at that.”

* * *

Berrington paused to allow the long audience ‘awwwwww’ to settle, knowing that was the right end. “Well, gentlemen, on behalf of the world, I want to thank you for your service. And thank you for being here today.” He extended a hand to Peter.

“Thank you for giving us this platform to speak openly.” Peter said as he reached forward and shook hands with the other man. He was mindful of his grip, as always, rarely showing anything of his true strength.

Tony winked at Peter, before also shaking their interviewer’s hand. “We’re just glad for all the support we’ve gotten from everyone.” He stood easily, taking Peter’s right hand.

Peter gave a slight wave to the audience, though left playing to the camera to Tony. The interview was over; he had said what he wanted to say. Now it was time to go home.

“Tired, kid?” Tony asked, as they strolled off the set. “We should do some post schmoozing, but you can leave that to me, if you want.” He paused them just outside the gaze of the TV crew and leaned in to kiss him, slow and deep.

Peter melted into Tony, arms around his shoulders as they kissed. The tension in his chest released as he was allowed to focus on the love of his life. “I was alright, right?” Peter asked quietly. “I didn’t misspeak, or put my foot in my mouth, right?” He asked, wanting to make sure he hadn’t done something stupid that would get clipped and repeated back on the news cycle for the next few weeks.

“You were great,” Tony assured. “You don’t need to be the smooth talker in this relationship. Being natural is what makes you lovable.” He rubbed their noses together. “Want to go home?”

“Thanks.” Peter said with a sigh of relief, grateful that he hadn’t screwed up, as the last thing he wanted was to make Tony look bad. He gave Tony another tight hug before slowly releasing his hold. “Go and do your celebrity socializing and then we can go home.”

Tony nodded and lightly squeezed Peter’s right shoulder. “All part of being an 'Holy fucking shit’ Avenger, am I right?” He took a step back, put on his publicity face and headed off to do battle with more people who wanted just a bit more of his time and self. And in this moment, he would give both gladly.


	4. Chapter 4

Much like the former rainbow bridge of Asgard, the space around Tony was dark, except for a metallic rainbow glimmer that rose to the surface in subtle waves, as if it were breathing. With each exhale, one color would glow stronger than the other, before fading away and giving room for another color to rise. Yellow and orange. Green and blue. Red and purple. All fading in and out of each other.

Tony thought he was asleep, but the surroundings were so real, so vivid, beyond even his worst PTSD fevered dream. Still, his last memory was of curling around a gloriously naked Peter, thoroughly sated and exhausted. And now…

It occurred to him with a deep shudder that he’d never had access to his own mind in such a way in any dream before. “Fuck,” he murmured, flinching when it came out aloud. “Okay ... fine. Hello?!”

“Hello, Tony.” A friendly and familiar smile emerged out of a glow of orange light. It was Peter, but not really Peter. “You wanted to talk to us?” 

“Holy fucking shit,” Tony blurted and found he could fall on his own ass in this dreamscape. He managed to avoid it with nothing like grace and righted himself to glare at not!Peter. “Talk to you…” His body stiffened with instant understanding, arm going to his middle. “You- Soul. You’re Soul.”

“That’s right. Soul." Soul!Peter said with a calm smile. “I do not have a sense of time, like my brother. But you wanted to speak with us. And this way, in this form, we can. If you still want that.”

Tony swallowed a snarl at the stone entity, not pleased with its chosen representation. “How much of a part of me are you?” 

“What a question.” Soul!Peter acknowledged. “We’re apart of you, and also not apart of you.”

“True. But unclear.” A pulse of blue light took on the form of Loki, former adversary of the Avengers, but wielder of the space stone. “We became part of you, when you snapped Thanos away. We became apart of your blood, your cells, so that you could endure our power, to use our power. You’re welcome.”

Tony did snarl this time, unable to resist the reaction to his former enemy. “Fuck you, you didn’t do it for me,“ he snapped. “I had the damn gauntlet. But yeah, I didn’t expect to survive. Why did you let me live?” 

“The gauntlet brought us together, yes. But realize, we have willpower of our own. If we don’t want to be used, we’ll kill our attempted host outright.” Space!Loki said, looking over the image he was projecting. “I like this one. He is my preferred host. He is chaos. He understands me best.”

“But we’re not all chaos, are we.” Soul!Peter said calmly. “Some of us are driven by passion, or creativity, seeking, learning-“

Space!Loki used his thumb and fingers like a hand puppet, mouthing along to Soul!Peter before turning his hand to flip him off.”

“Play nice.” A strong purple light took on the form of Carol Danvers, who stood straight and focused her attention on Tony. “As you will come to understand, we are family, but do not always get along. Still, we could agree on one thing. You should survive. You should live. See the rewards of your actions.”

“And Peter.” Soul!Peter answered, though the other two almost appeared to hold their breath when Soul spoke. “Peter’s love for you, influenced me. And I influenced the others.”

Tony looked between them all and said, “So, this isn’t fucked up at all. Why are you inside me?”

And then a voice echoed in his mind, one without form, but with the ability to tear into him more than any other. “Because we needed a place to rest, Sir. A safe being with whom our remaining powers can be trusted, as we keep ourselves from being pursued for our abilities.” 

Tony fought instant tears, angry at himself for the reaction. “That’s not fair,” he breathed. 

“We are constructs of your life, Sir, and I am merely the most logical version of Mind.”

“JARVIS would never hurt me this way,” Tony snapped. 

“We’re not here to hurt you.” Soul!Peter said with a tilt of his head, then looked to his siblings. “Do you feel ... harmed?”

“Don’t look at me. You’re the one who is meant to have the best understanding of living beings.” Space!Loki said, not relating at all to moral decision making or compassion or even a sense of right and wrong.

“There are benefits to this relationship.” Power!Carol said, her face controlled and neutral as it often was in life.

“Our intent is not to hurt,” JARVIS voice said, “though we did not join with you with the intent to help, either. We had originally intended not to be known to you for some time yet. However, our interactions with you can be mutually beneficial. We would prefer it to be so. You are capable of hosting us without harm to us or you, but it is not pleasant when you fear us.”

Tony attempted to keep himself calm, when everything in him wanted to burst out in angry snark. “What benefits?”

“You will not age.” A familiar voice rumbled, stepping out of a green flash of light. Steven Strange, minus his cloak, or magic spells. “We will protect you from physical and metaphysical attacks.” Time!Strange said, knowing that Tony had already experienced their protection first hand.

“Not age,” Tony breathed, the idea more terrifying than appealing at the moment. “Forever? I’m not sure I want to live forever.“

JARVIS’ voice said, “We do not wish to hide forever, but while we are with you, we need to protect our host to keep safe.” 

“Do I have a choice?” Tony asked.

Soul!Peter looked to his siblings before speaking up. “Yes, you have a choice.” He acknowledged. “Though we sense that you want to dismiss us, on principle. I would like you to reconsider.”

“If you want to feel our presence, to speak with us like this on a regular basis, we can do that. And if you want to live the rest of your life with as little influence from us as possible, we can do that as well.” Power!Carol said, offering these related choices.

Tony turned to Peter, the form bothering, but also comforting him. He stepped closer, studying the perfect recreation of his lover. “You’re the Soul Stone, who’s chosen to appear to me as the person I love most in the world. I want to trust you. What would happen if I refused to host you? I can’t make a decision without all the data.”

“You have the right to refuse us.” Soul!Peter said, eyes on Tony, reflecting some of the love the real Peter had for the other man. “So ... if we left you tonight, you will still be the same man you are tomorrow. And you could live the rest of your life with Peter, your Peter, and the rest of your friends, the people who you’ve chosen as family. But that life, that mortal life might end in a day, or a month, or a year. Whereas, if you allow us to remain, your lifetime is guaranteed. For as long as you want it.”

“More than that-“ Soul!Peter added after a small pause. “When you are ready for things to come to an end, I can provide an afterlife of your choosing. For you. For Peter. For all those you wish to share it with. But if you dismiss us, it is unlikely that we will encounter each other again. And I will therefore be unable to give you a place for your soul to rest.”

“Not to me,” Tony said with a slight smile at the answer. “I’m not looking to die, especially now, but I’m not afraid of it anymore, either. As for an afterlife ... I’d need to talk to Peter about that. I meant, what will happen to you? You said you needed me for a host, so what would you do if I did not host?”

“We would drift apart. And we would do our best to hide. Some of us might seek out another guardian-“ Soul!Peter placed a hand on Time!Strange, implying that Time would attempt to return to Steven Strange. Then moved on to touch Space!Loki. “Some might be able to hide on their own, somewhere in the universe-“ Soul!Peter moved on again, standing before Tony once more. “But we would still be at risk at being found. Used.”

“We are tired, Sir, as you are tired,” the Mind Stone echoed through the void. “We do not wish to separate again so soon, nor do we wish to be used again as Thanos used us ... as you did. We ask for refuge.”

“Well, fuck,” Tony breathed and closed his eyes. “Fuck.” For what choice was there in that? How could he risk the dangers of the Stones to the universe again? And how could he deny them refuge? 

“We want this to be agreeable to you. If what we offer are not benefits enough, tell us your conditions.” Power!Carol said, remaining direct. 

Tony shook his head and said, “I’m an asshole, but I’m not that big of an asshole. You’ve asked for refuge from the rest of the universe, and I won’t deny you that, since you’ve promised no harm to myself or my friends. Would you let Strange-“ he gestured toward the image of the Time Stone “-learn more about you, or would that be unsafe?”

All representations of the stones looked to Time!Strange for an answer. “Doctor Stephen Strange is a being I trust. His personality has influenced me, just as I have influenced him. Because I vouch for him, my siblings will agree to my decision.” The stones shared a link that Tony could sense, but not necessarily take part in. “Strange may study us, through you. Within reason.”

“I have no idea what within reason even means, but I’ll tell him. Does this mean I can do magic now?” He wiggled his fingers in a ridiculous parody of Strange’s motions. “Well, I can access magic through you?”

“It means-“ Soul!Peter smiled softly. “That in his attempts to make contact or study us, we do not want you to come to harm.”

Space!Loki smirked. “You can access our magic. Though that rather defeats the purpose of being allowed to rest.”

Tony nodded. “I’m good with not being magic. Like, you protect me if you need to, but otherwise… I’ve always been glad not to be enhanced more than I am, was, before this.” He looked at the form of Loki. “You’re an asshole, by the way, no matter what your appearance. You manipulated everyone. I don’t really believe you didn’t enjoy it.”

“What a strange thing to say.” Space!Loki stared at Tony. “Being inside the tesseract was enjoyable? I did not realize. And it allowed me to manipulate everyone? Amazing, the things I did not know about myself.”

Tony just stared back at the annoying incarnation of Loki or the Space Stone, whatever, completely unconvinced by its statement. But he didn’t linger long, not wanting to be on too disturbed a footing with the powers now residing inside of him. He looked back to the Soul stone, still most comfortable with its presence and form. “Does my talking to you disturb you?”

Soul!Peter smiled in a bright and familiar way. “Not at all. I enjoy the experience, talking. The connections made between life forms. Mind is similar. The others, not as much. But not in an uncomfortable, or disturbing way.”

“I also enjoy it,” a damningly familiar voice said, and Tony stiffened before slowly turning to face a version of ... himself. A much younger version, before the facial hair and the wear and tear or drugs, alcohol, stress and physical battle. “Like what you see?” the image asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or what you used to see, old man?” The doppelganger grinned and made a gesture to itself. “This is the version of reality I’m most fond of.”

Tony swallowed a bit of bile and said, “I’ve been called a narcissist, but I’m not actually interested in talking to myself, even a poorly constructed image.”

“Aw, tut,” the Reality Stone said. “Don’t be like that, gramps. Your mind is still as pretty as ever.”

Tony deliberately turned back to the Soul Stone, ignoring the huff of amusement behind him. “I’d prefer to talk to those who want to talk to me, with the exception of myself.”

“Do not be offended.” Soul!Peter continued to smile, appearing as though he might reach out and touch Tony’s arm, but never made the move to do so. “Reality has provided this dreamscape for us to communicate with you. We have all taken on the appearance of someone known to you, but who also represents us and our own personalities. Reality enjoys being a version of you. And Mind enjoys being a construct you designed.”

Tony snorted and jerked his head upward. “If you’re as embedded in me as you claim, then you know that my ‘creation’ died. That he was murdered.” He didn’t mention just how deeply that loss affected him, as it was too hard to speak of, but felt these powerful beings knew already.

“JARVIS was truly remarkable, Sir,” the voice echoed around them. “I mean no offense, as do none of us. We cannot experience grief, except that you now allow us to feel it. To feel everything you do. That is new to us. It is also a reason we chose you.”

“We are fond of you. Otherwise we would not be here.” Soul!Peter said gently. “We enjoy experiencing time, space- power and reality, the mind, and life through you. Together.”

“Fondness is also new to us,” Reality!Tony said with a little laugh. “But you dared to defeat the Mad Titan, to steal us literally out of his hands. A mere Terran, taking on that purple bastard. And winning. Yeah, we suddenly got to know what fondness was.”

“You are a part of us now, too, Sir,” the Mind Stone said. “As much as we are a part of you.”

Tony huffed a low laugh and said, “I know a lot of people who would shit their pants if they knew about that. Starting with a certain former popsicle.”

“That is why we would prefer to remain a quiet part of you. A secret only known to yourself, and those closest to you.” Time!Strange said. “Otherwise, there might be people in your life who want you to put us to use. Which we do not want. While others might be suspicious or threatened by our connection. But it is not their place to judge. Nor their place to demand that you discard us. We have made this decision for ourselves. We have chosen you.”

“We trust you. Even if you do not always trust yourself.” Soul!Peter said.

“If we can avoid my burning out all the power outlets in the Tower again, we’ll do ourselves a favor,” Tony said. “But people will notice when I don’t age and that I can’t be killed. There’s no hiding that, lambchops.” He directed the nickname to the Time!Strange.

“I don’t like to be touched.” Power!Carol said simply. As Power had been the source of the destruction, reacting poorly to Doctor Strange’s attempts to poke and prod. 

“We will attempt to be more accommodating, when your friend Doctor Strange uses his magic to reach out to us.” Soul!Peter said, suggesting that they would behave better next time.

“I can tell him to back off,” Tony said, “now that we’ve had this conversation. He will, if I ask.” He looked around at the strange group surrounding him, the Stones (his Stones?) that now made him their home. “And I’ll remember ... that you don’t like to be touched,” he told Power!Carol seriously. “Consent is always important.”

“Thank you. Considering we took a backwards approach to asking you for consent.” Soul!Peter said sympathetically. 

“Well, it was either that or I ended up a corpse, so I’ll take it,” Tony said. “Especially since it means I got Peter. That’s worth everything to me, as I think you know.” He gave the Soul!Peter a knowing once-over.

“Yes.” Soul!Peter gazed fondly at Tony, unable to help but feel all that the real Peter felt for the other man. “And I have the benefit of knowing that you mean everything to him as well.”

Tony dropped his head on the wave of warmth that threatened to engulf him at the words, knowing they were true and hearing them said aloud by an image of Peter (who could seemingly feel his emotions) were two different things. “If I got permission from Peter, and from you, of course, could you let me feel what he does? And him feel what I do?”

“Let me put it to you this way-“ Soul!Peter began gently. “I have held onto an imprint of half the life in this universe. Every tree. Every bird. Every being. On Earth, and elsewhere. And of all the broken hearts from those who were separated, from mortal to immortal, from of all the kinds of love there is to experience in the universe, it was Peter’s love for you that influenced me the most. Otherwise I would not be here. And nor would my siblings.”

Soul!Peter paused before he truly answered Tony. “But yes, I can let you experience what you are asking. If you want the reassurance. It is blissful, however, to the point that I am concerned that you both might find it addicting.” 

Tony laughed (with no real humor) and said, “I’m no stranger to addictions. I don’t want more than just a moment to know for sure what he feels and let Peter know it, too. But only if he’s comfortable with the idea. I’m not going to push, just ask.” He lifted his head to face the Soul!Stone again. “Do you remember Natasha Romanov and Quill’s friend ... Gamora, then?”

“Yes. I remember every lifeform.” Soul!Peter said with a slight nod. “I still retain imprints of them.”

“Did they suffer? Are they ... at peace, as far as you understand what I mean?” Tony asked in a quiet tone. His relationship with Natasha had been fractured at the end, but he respected the choice she’d made, sacrificing herself in the end, finally addressing all the red in her ledger. Gamora he knew not at all, but her friends’ grief spoke well of her, as did her break from her ‘father.’

“I- understand.” Soul!Peter hesitated. “There can be a great deal of trauma to the soul, whether a death is sudden, or expected. “I will not lie, and tell you it was a peaceful transition from life, to death. But their souls are … whole, in this moment. Unbroken. Unfractured. They are … comfortable with who they are, in their current state of existence.”

Tony’s breath stuttered a little at these words, the idea of an afterlife something he struggled with fundamentally. Still, the idea that Natasha and Gamora were not just gone from this universe had its soothing aspects. “What did I sacrifice to make myself worthy of you?” he asked quietly. 

But Soul!Peter seemed unable to answer this, and just looked at Tony lovingly.

“The idea of sacrifice\- that was my suggestion.” Power!Carol said firmly. “To prevent brutes and megalomaniacs from using Soul, to cause further destruction. The idea that they must sacrifice someone that they love, means that first they must love someone. Which for some, is impossible. And for others, those who do know love, it is a cost they will never pay.”

“It was meant to protect Soul from being abused.” Power!Carol added.

“To me it is simple. You  _ are _ worthy.” Soul!Peter said at last. 

“Even if you’ve spent all your life denying your worthiness,” Reality!Tony said from behind him. “Never giving yourself a fucking break. Even when you turned everything around.” He sounded disgruntled.

“I agree, Sir, you have made yourself more than worthy of our trust,” Mind!JARVIS said. “All others have thought to use our powers. You think to protect them.”

Tony shook his head again, the denial instinctive. “The red in my ledger still outweighs the good. But Peter thinks I’m worthy ... so I’m going to try to be for the rest of my life.”

“You already are.” Soul!Peter said again.

“That’s not how it works, you realize.” Space!Loki said with a tilt of his head. “You are not measured by scales, with nuggets of good on one side, and shards of bad on the other. You are not moving grains of rice over, one by one, to tip the scales.”

“You might not allow yourself to see it for your entire lifetime. You have used guilt as a motivator for a long time. But it doesn’t have to be that way.” Time!Strange said calmly. “For your own benefit, I hope that one day you will see it for yourself. Even if it takes half a million years.” He added with a little smile.

Tony looked around at all of the Stones’ images and said, “This really is one of the strangest moments of my life. You’re the most powerful magics known, telling me I’m worthy not only to house you, but to consider myself as good. It’s going to take me some time to wrap my brain around that. I might not succeed.” He turned in a slow circle to take them all in. “I’ll try not to bother you for awhile now. Let you get your rest.”

“If you need us, we are here.” Soul!Peter said. “But are grateful for your sanctuary.”

“Speaking of rest, you will wake up from this dream perhaps a little more energized than usual.” Time!Strange said. 

Tony side-eyed Time!Strange and said slowly, “Is that a special treat for agreeing to put up with you lot? I’m not going to say no. I’m a nearly fifty year old man with a lover who’s not only barely over twenty, but also super powered on top of it, so …” His mouth curled into a wicked smile.

“Not too old for that!” Reality!Tony crowed. “Some of my favorite memories.”

“Enjoy yourself.” Time!Strange said with a little smirk.

“Consider it one of the benefits of our arrangement.” Power!Carol added.

Tony rolled his eyes and as he did, he woke up. Fortunately, it was not a rude awakening, even if it was a sudden one. He was still wrapped contentedly around Peter, their bodies warm and comfortable against each other. And though his brain was fully aware and running at full speed, he had not twitched his body an inch. 

His attention turned swiftly to Peter, as he remembered the words and image of the Soul Stone. His left hand reached out unbidden, but quickly reinforced, to stroke down Peter’s side and back, ending with a tender squeeze to his pert ass. And he did not linger, but quickly snuck to the front to explore if he might be able to wake his lover with gentle attentions to his lovely cock.

Peter sighed softly, body arching against the slight touch. Though not awake, his senses told him that something good was happening. He squirmed back against Tony as he became hard in his hand. And so with another soft sigh, his breathing changed from sleeping, to sleepily awake. “Mhn-“ 

Dropping his head, Tony latched gently on to the curve of his neck and sucked a little mark there, knowing it would be gone soon. He shifted his entire body to more thoroughly surround Peter, though he left space for his hand to continue its attentions, smearing some leakage now present to slick the way. His fingers were knowing in their touch, lingering over the head and slipping back to lightly squeeze his balls. 

“Wake up, little Spider,” he murmured into the tender skin of his neck.

Peter peeked out of a little slit of his eyes. Tony. Waking up to Tony was always a good thing. Peter shifted in bed, untangling an arm from the blankets so he could reach out and touch Tony’s side, a smile now on his lips. “Mhn-“ He hummed again. “Tony.”

“Yes, it’s me,” Tony murmured and changed from stroking to merely holding Peter’s cock in a tender hand. He darted light kisses over his forehead and cheeks, before pressing a longer one to Peter’s mouth, tongue flicking over his lower lip. He drew back and said, “I hope you don’t mind my fondling. I woke up and I feel ... amazing.” He laughed a little and shook his head, but his eyes were warm and full of life and mirth and love. “Amazing, kid. And I just want to touch you all over. Need to. You’re so fucking beautiful and responsive and soft and strong and ... perfect. You’re perfect.” 

“I never mind having your attention. I love it. I love being touched by you.” Peter soaked in each kiss with a hum. Though finally his brain was waking up, along with the rest of his body. “So you woke up with a strong desire, hm? I’ll never say no to that.” He grinned, eyes bright and happy and deeply, deeply in love.

Tony urged him to roll on his back, knowing (and loving) that he could never force Peter to do anything, and carefully eased himself half on top of him, naked torsos pressed close. “I talked to the Stones,” he confessed, even as he directed his physical focus on Peter’s face and neck with soft, trailing fingers. “They gave me a little bit of a boost ... and reminded me of why I love you so damn much. If you want, they can help us each feel it for ourselves.” He hoped Peter thought as well of that idea as he did.

“Wait, you what?” Peter asked, hands going to Tony’s shoulders to push back just a few inches to look him in the face. He didn’t want the touching or kissing to stop, but he did want clarification. “What do you mean, you talked to the stones? When was this?”

Tony sighed and eased himself more comfortably on his side, just next to Peter. “I suppose it was something like a lucid dream. The Stones controlled it, but they spoke to me about why they chose me and what they’re doing ... inside me.” He gestured to his abdomen, where the feelings had emitted from before. “They are protecting me from serious harm.”

“Well- keeping you safe, that’s not bad.” Peter said with a smile, hand sliding down Tony’s chest. “So ... it was a good conversation?” He asked with a lick of his lips.

“I think so,” Tony said, eyes half-closed as he enjoyed the intimate slide of Peter’s fingers. “I’m reconciled to being a non-functional gauntlet. A place where the stones can hide from the majority of people who seek them out. I’ll have to tell Strange no more poking at them.”

“I know you wanted to talk to them. So I am glad that you got the opportunity.” Peter said, scooting closer to Tony so he could start to kiss his shoulder and chest, nuzzling into his warm skin with the side of his face. “So ... what kind of play time are you looking for?” He asked, redirecting the conversation. 

“No play,” Tony said seriously, but softly. “I just want to be with you, Peter. I’ve been afraid since we learned about the Stones. And now, I don’t have to be anymore.” He tugged at Peter’s soft hair, before stroking through it gently. “I feel ... amazing. And not just because the Stones gave me extra energy.”

“Well- good. You  _ should _ feel amazing. You should always feel amazing.” Peter said then bit his lip as Tony pulled at his hair, enjoying that very much. “Let me kiss you?” 

“Let you?” Tony asked, teasing now. “As if I could stop Spiderman.” He winked and rolled on his back, tugging at Peter. “Come here and take your kisses.” He was happy to give up the lead to an energetic and enthusiastic Peter.

“Oh, I will. I will take them.” Peter teased back as he straddled Tony’s hips, sitting on top of him. “I want this one-“ He began, kissing along Tony’s jaw, leading up this mouth. “And this one.” He said, taking the time to press a few kisses to Tony’s lips, before opening his mouth and slipping his tongue inside.

Certainly, Tony had more than his fair share of bedmates, many of them much more practiced and skilled than Peter at the art of sex. But none of them, not even his once beloved Pepper, had been so completely excited about each and every touch of their bodies against each other. And no other managed to make Tony feel so completely loved and wanted. Cherished even. And he responded with a well of tenderness and eagerness and sheer emotion that nobody else ever got near.

So, he arched into each press of lips and sucked softly at the invading tongue, wanting it to stay. And his hands kept busy, tracing lines down Peter’s back and sides, scraping light nails over his spine, each bump of bone dually attended. He was unworthy of his love, but he never wanted Peter to know it.

“Ah-“ Peter shuddered out a gasp, spine sharply responding to Tony’s touch. “I like that.” He mumbled against Tony’s lips, kissing him deeper again. He was never shy about communicating what he liked, or didn’t like, or what he wanted. And maybe that made for too much talking in the bedroom, but it meant Peter was honest. And Peter would rather over share and tell the truth, then ever lie to Tony.

Since Tony’s mouth ran like the wind, he never minded an equally noisy partner. Indeed, it enhanced to fun to have vocal proof of pleasure. And Peter rewarded him in spades that way, as well. He never held back his reactions, good or bad (though mostly so, so good), unashamed in his sharing. And so, Tony never felt the need, either. Or the desire.

“Will you ride me, Peter?” he asked. “I’d like to watch you.”

Peter grinned and nodded his head quickly. “Yes.” He said as he stretched his torso over the edge of the bed and pulled a shallow box from under the bed frame. It used to have a lid, but there was really no point to it any more. It had several containers of lube and flavored condoms, dildos and vibrators, and even a few types of restraints, though it was rarely used, since Peter generally provided the best sort of slings and restraints for them both, when they were feeling game.

Grabbing the nearest bottle, Peter pressed it into Tony’s hand. “Get me ready?” He asked, moving on his knees in the bed until he could offer Tony his backside. “And I’ll do the same-“ He added, remaining on all fours as he started to lick and kiss Tony’s cock, teasing it with attention. 

Even with his newest rush of energy, Tony could never quite match Peter’s sheer enthusiasm for these things in the purest physical sense. He still needed time to get primed and enjoyed the foreplay. Not that he wasn’t delighted by the presented ass and spent a lovely few moments just teasing the slight curves and the crease down the middle. “Don’t be in a rush,” he murmured. “Slow and thorough.”

“Not going to rush.” Peter repeated back, though he was eager and that would never change. “I could suck on you all day if you let me.” He had more than a few fantasies about having Tony lie back in bed or a reclining chair while he sucked on his beautiful cock for hours.

For now, he continued to kiss the warm skin, mouth opening a little more with each press of the lips until kissing became gentle sucking along his length.

“Fuck,” Tony said, sharing a similar vision of just how insane Peter could drive him with that mouth. “Not what the Stones meant by protecting me from imminent death, I don’t think.” He eased aside one pretty cheek and rubbed dry fingers over the exposed area, focused on the pucker of muscle that led inside his lover. He didn’t linger long, but pulled his hand back to suck his fingers wet and then replaced the touch, this time slightly moist.

“Mhn-“ Peter sighed happily once his lips parted and he started to take the head into his mouth, warm and heavy against his tongue. His fingers meanwhile fisted into the bedding under him, trying to keep still, even though his instinct was to push back against Tony’s hand. It always made his entire body shiver with excitement, even just to have Tony palm his ass and keep him pressed close, let alone finger his hole.

All the experience in the world didn’t help Tony escape the fact that Peter gave amazing head, gloriously unfettered and messy. He angled himself up and urged Peter to lean back some, so he could repay some of that with his own tongue, stretching to reach and lave the sensitive hole. The position wasn’t the easiest, but he soon forgot that in the sheer delight of making a complete sloppy slick out of the entire area (and his own face).

This time Peter didn’t resist, he pushed back for more. Peter moaned deeply, mouth parting as he felt himself melt. The firm tongue, the wetness, even the scratch of his beard, it made Peter want to just drop to his belly and beg to be fucked right there. “Yes, please-“ Peter gasped, allowing himself to enjoy the moment. It was so relaxing, it was hard to refocus. “Tony-“ Peter moaned, taking Tony back into his mouth, translating the pleasure he felt, by sucking on him sweetly and desperately. 

Things started to get involved pretty quickly then and Tony abandoned his task reluctantly (but swiftly) to open the lubricant. He loved the pure oil stuff, the slick and feel of it over his fingers, before he applied a solid finger right into Peter. The muscle parted for him willingly, as it usually did on the first finger. His lover was always eager (and always so hot around him). “Okay, kid,” he gasped. “Don’t overwhelm me too quickly.”

Peter whined and arched in place. “Can’t help it. Want you.” Peter licked his lips and this time instead of going back to suck on him again right away, began to kiss and nuzzle the top of his thighs. “You’re so good ... so good to me, Tony.”

“You want more than two?” Tony asked, still working on getting Peter prepared. “You’ll have me as soon as you’re ready. Just want to make sure you’re nice and wet and slick inside. Never hurt you, kid. Never.” He pressed a kiss to either cheek in solemn vow of that. 

“I know-“ Peter panted softly, giving the top side of Tony’s thigh a gentle nibble. “Just the two.” He said after a breath, relaxed at Tony’s hands.

Tony blew out a harsh breath to hold back the sheer moan of delight. He wasted no time in working that second finger in, delving deep and pressing firmly against Peter’s prostate a few times in reward for his eagerness, the sheer wantonness of his being sprawled over Tony. In just the right amount of strokes, he pulled out and said, “You’re ready. I want to see you, kid.”

“Yes-“ Peter moaned in agreement and scrambled to turn around in bed. As he straddled Tony’s middle, Peter leaned in close to kiss him with a smile. “Love you, Tony.” He said softly, not that it was at all a secret.

Reaching behind him, Peter pulled his left ass cheek to the side to help spread himself while he guided himself down, finding the head of Tony’s cock with ease. And with very little resistance, Peter slowly sank down, penetrating himself with a deep moan.

Tony echoed the noise, deeper than Peter and with an equal amount of passion. His young lover was so erotic, wantonly seating himself deep on Tony’s lap. He stroked up and down soft, firm skin and musculature. “Love you, Peter,” he said and kept himself still, waiting for Peter to take the initiative. After all, he could ride Tony all day without breaking a sweat. It was so fucking awesome.

“Love you-“ Peter breathed out, a soft blush warming his chest as he allowed himself to sit there a moment, arms straight and hands on Tony’s chest. The muscles in his lower back tightened as his ass clenched and he groaned, loving the girth that always felt so perfect. “Ohhh, that’s good.” He said as he started to ride Tony, taking his time now.

“You got that right,” Tony agreed in a low, shaking voice. “Take what you need from me, kid. Just let me watch and touch you.” He would beg, if he needed, just for the right to touch and watch Peter, so strong and beautiful, riding him with strong bounces. “Fuck. I could come right now just from the sight of you.” His calloused fingers stroked up to thumb over both of Peter’s nipples.

Peter bit his lip and half closed his eyes, head dropping back on his shoulders. His lithe body arched beautifully, always very responsive to Tony’s hands. His hips bucked a little faster, while his knees pressed in tight against Tony’s side, making sure that no matter how hard he rode, he wouldn’t slip off. “Your nails Tony ... just a little, please.”

“Where?” Tony asked. “Here?” He scraped them over Peter’s sides. “Here?” They traced over his firm abdomen, letting his bouncing dig them in a little. “Here?” He reached to lightly jab a nail into each peaked bud. “Here?” His voice dropped to its lowest register as he captured Peter’s lovely cock in one hand, moving easily with his body, and scraped firmly to the tip from the base.

Peter whined and groaned with each subtle scrape of nail over skin. “Yes-“ He answered each time. Though the last nearly broke him, as his body clenched and he suddenly went very still as a shudder rose up his spine. “Tony.” He breathed, before kissing him hard.

“Yes, Peter,” Tony murmured into his mouth, as their lips broke from the kiss. “Can you come and keep fucking yourself through it for me? I know you can get hard again ... and again.” He caught the back of Peter’s head to hold him in place for another kiss, sucking on his tongue. “Please?”

“Yes, yes I can.” Peter mumbled against his lips. “Tell me again. Hold my hair tight and demand it.” Peter said, hand gently cupping the side of Tony’s face as he continued to kiss him over and over.

Tony smiled at the request and kissed Peter with more than a hint of teeth. Scraping over his lower lip, he tugged it once firmly and said in his best businessman tone, “You will fuck yourself until you get hard and come again, Peter. And then you’ll keep going.” He smacked his right asscheek, just hard enough to leave a red mark.

“Yes. Yes, Tony.” Peter panted, riding Tony hard, with his head tipped down, begging for it even though he was the one in control of it all. Until at last he let his cock rub against Tony’s belly, coming quickly. “Fuck yes-“ Peter breathed, grinding back onto his cock, never letting up.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Tony praised. “You’re so hot, Peter, riding me like your life depends on it. Flushing through your entire body. Look like you were made for this. Made to take my cock. Made just for me. My beautiful lover.” He used those fingernails again, leaving marks down Peter’s heaving flanks

“Yes-“ Peter agreed and this time smiled brightly, delighted by everything Tony had said. “Just for you.” Peter said as he sat upright, stretching out his torso by lifting his arms above his head, and locking his wrists together behind his neck. “All yours, Tony. Only yours.”

A groan punched out of Tony at the flexibility in the motion, the sheer elegance of his youthful body. Not to mention the hint of submission, even as he controlled every move. Tony bit his lower lip hard and counted all of his least favorite traits about Steve Rogers to keep himself from the brink. He also allowed Peter to do all of the work, keeping his own hips as still as possible. Only when he felt a bit back in control did he raise up to meet a downward slide. “Fuck, so good.”

Peter vocalized openly, each roll of his hips resulting in a sweet moan or intake of breath. After his nice long stretch and display, Peter dropped his arms back down, hands resting on Tony’s chest for balance. Not that he needed it. He just liked it. “I love it when you wake up, wanting me.”

“Always want you close to me, Peter,” Tony promised, watching him with hunger. “Maybe now, I can keep up with you a little better.” He reached out to stroke over his pretty cock again, encouraging it carefully back to fullness. “Too much?” he asked, not wanting to overstimulate.

“No, it’s perfect.” Peter whined, toes curling in against themselves. “You are always attentive, Tony. I have no complaints, you know.” Whatever feeling of inadequacy Tony had, they were his own, Peter did not share them.

“You’re perfect,” Tony praised and smacked Peter’s ass again. “Everything about you is perfect. Such a shame the rest of the world will never know.” He thumbed over the end of Peter’s lovely cock. “Gonna come again for me, baby? Gonna make another mess all over me?”

“Yes.” Peter watched as Tony handled him, teased him. “Anything you want.” He said, unable to keep his own hands off Tony, fingers digging into the side of his chest.

“I want everything with you,” Tony said, unaware that he was beginning to glow a little. “Everything, kid.” He tightened his grip and set a ruthlessly good pace to drive Peter to a second peak. He wanted that third climax from his lover before (or with) his known and knew he could not hold out too much longer.

Peter gasped sharply, his body going into a state of blissful shock, where every bone felt like melting and all he wanted to do was collapse against Tony’s chest to let the powerful feeling wash over him. “Yes-“ Peter barely managed a whisper as he started to come again, his entire body trembling with the effort as it struggled to make sense of all the stimulation. 

Tony stroked him to get every last drop, pleased by the virility of his lover, on top of his sheer hotness. He urged him up now. “My turn. On your back for me, baby. Want to make sure this last time is the best.”

Peter struggled to release his hold on Tony, but slowly managed to do so. Groaning as he dismounted and rolled over onto his back, settling into the blankets with a sigh. “What do you mean, last time? You’re not done with me after today, are you?”

Tony paused to press a sweet series of kisses over Peter’s face and end on his mouth. “For right now,” he assured. “I’m going to explode so hard and deep that I may end up passed out for the rest of the day.” He eased Peter’s hips up to allow himself to slide right back inside with barely a pause. “You do that to me.”

Peter blinked slowly, still enjoying a bit of afterglow from his last orgasm. He was relaxed and very receptive to the way Tony handled him. “Love you, Tony ... love you ...” He said softly, helping by drawing his knees up to his chest. “Please ... take me, fill me ... want it all ... all of you.”

Tony took a deep breath and tapped into the extra energy that just seemed to flow through him. When his eyes opened after another blink, there were streaks of colors running through the white of his irises. His hands found purchase on Peter’s narrow hips, and he set himself a pace that hit Peter’s prostate with each stab, deep and fast. “You’ll have all of me,” he promised, in a voice that echoed slightly with power.

“Yes-!” Peter arched under Tony before being reduced to simple, raw sounds of pleasure. He could see the difference in Tony, sense it too, but nothing about it scared him. To him, it was an extension of Tony, the man he loved. “Yes, I do-“ Peter cried out as his head tipped back on the bed.

Tony barely noticed the way he called the power to himself in such a raw, primitive way, using it to channel himself to giving pleasure to both Peter and himself. He simply felt the way his body felt like it was flying with each thrust, as freeing as being in the air as Iron Man. More, because Peter was with him, responding to every move and gripping Tony tight inside himself. He found himself nearly out of control, mindless to everything that was not the slap of their bodies together, the raw rush of sensations. “You will come again,” he commanded, power stronger now, bouncing off the walls in echoes.

The order was unlike anything Peter had ever felt before. It literally vibrated through his body. And though he had only just recovered and was not yet ready to come again so quickly, every nerve in his body made a call to action to make it so. Peter swore and grabbed the back of Tony’s neck to ground himself. Coming against his own chest, unable to help it.

Still reverberating as well, Tony gave in to the waves of pleasure that surged through him like electric current, emptying into Peter with an intensity he’d never felt before (and in quantities he hadn’t managed since his randy 20s). On and on the feeling soared, until he wondered if he wouldn’t white out with the intensity after all. He could hear a bunch of minor explosions in the background, but they were a hundred miles out from his focus on Peter and his own orgasm.

And then it was over, and he slumped like a puppet with all the strings cut. He barely stopped himself from clocking Peter with his forehead, managing to lower it the last little bit to rest against his. “Oh fuck, I think I died,” he slurred.

“Same.” Peter attempted to agree, though his voice was rough and it came out as more of a wheeze than anything. Nothing that he could tell, his ears were ringing and it felt like his brain was melting. Peter held onto Tony as best as he could, fingers sliding up the back of his scalp and into his warm brown hair. “Don’t move ... just ... stay.” He managed to whisper, giving his heart a chance to calm down and find a normal rhythm again. 

“Move? Do I have a body left?” Tony asked, limbs feeling like lead weights he was barely attached to. He basically melted on top of Peter, limp and still thrumming with power and aftershocks of pleasure. “You okay, kid?” His voice sounded like he’d been screaming for several days straight.

“Mhmn.” Peter sighed deeply, hugging his arms around Tony. “Perfect.” He finally added, finding the words. For a moment, Tony had felt stronger than him, but he didn’t want to say so out loud, because he didn’t want Tony to be afraid of having that power. “Love being yours.” He said, kissing the side of his face.

“Love being loved. Love you,” Tony murmured and closed his eyes again. “Sleep again?” All of that lovely power had emptied out of him, leaving him boneless and ready for yet more rest. “Yes?”

“Yes, Tony.” Peter agreed, his own eyes closing all too easily. But after making love last night, and now this morning, Peter was genuinely worn out and was happy to rest. They had an entire lifetime, potentially several lifetimes ahead of them. And Peter was looking forward to every day of it. 

After this nap.


End file.
